The Wishing Tree
by BeckyBeingAwkward
Summary: Shortly after the events in Pokemon Black and White, N meets a young mysterious girl called Becky and her partner Riolu, who is a runaway from Sinnoh. Seeing N is upset about not being with Touko, she makes it her goal to make N happy, and decides to tag along with him. But just as their friendship starts to grow, Becky's past is revealed, and may put the two of them in danger.
1. N and Becky

_**The Wishing Tree**_

**Shortly after the events in Pokemon Black and White, N meets a young mysterious girl called Becky and her partner Riolu, who is a runaway from Sinnoh. Seeing N is upset about not being with Touko, she makes it her goal to make N happy, and decides to tag along with him. But just as their friendship starts to grow, Becky's past is revealeed, and may put the two of them in danger.**

**This story is inspired by a dream I had the other day, and for some reason, this dream is unforgettable. I wanted to record the story of my dream and share it with the world, so maybe, this story would also be unforgettable. (You have to have played Pokemon Black and White to know the story line)**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**N and Becky**_

**N's POV**

_"N... you promise to come back?"_

_"I promise, but only when the time is right. Carry on with your adventure Touko, do it for the both of us."_

_"I promise N I will. But please, stay safe N..."_

* * *

I collapsed onto the grassy floor, tired after hours of walking through the forests. I couldn't use Zekrom, that would draw attention to myself. I didn't want that, I wanted to have a low profile. The last thing I wanted was for Team Plasma to realize I was back in Unova. I think they expected me to stay around in another region or something, and were probably looking for me there. Of course, it was obvious why they wanted me back. Ghetsis wanted revenge obviously. I was just worried that if he didn't find me... he would take his anger out on Touko.

Touko...

It had been about 5 months since I last saw both her and her older brother Touya at my castle, after Touko had been chosen as the other hero, and saved the world from Team Plasma, Ghetsis, and myself. When I met Touko back in Accumula Town, I knew she was special. But I didn't know she would have such a large impact on my life. I hoped she was right and safe. How I longed to see her and make sure, but now wasn't the time, and I didn't even know if she was still on her adventure, though she did promise she was. What if Ghetsis knew where she was? What if she was in danger?

I slapped myself in the head. Being alone was sure starting to send negative thoughts to my head. I had nothing to be happy for now, except my Pokemon. I pocketed Zekrom's pokeball sadly, before looking around to make sure I truly was alone and no one was watching.

"Come on out Zekrom."

**Becky's POV**

"Is that the last one Riolu?" I shouted down to my pokemon. He gave a quick nod and a cry of agreement, and I began to tie the sparkly ribbon to the branch of the bare tree I was in. I jumped down next to Riolu and looked up at the tree happily, which was covered in colorful ribbons, shoelaces and string. A few pots and pans I had found were scattered around on a few branches, making the tree chime whenever the wind blew.

"Looks good doesn't it?" I asked my Riolu. He was the first Pokemon I had ever gotten when I went start my adventure. I had no hope back then, but when I caught Riolu, it gave me hope. A few months later I was forced to flee to Unova for reasons I didn't want to think about. I had lived here in the wild with my Riolu, Staraptor and Torterra. Since I arrived in Unova, I had mangaed to catch an Oshawott, an Axew and also a Darumaka (which had recently evolved into Darmanitan.) But since I caught Darumaka (the last pokemon I had caught) I had retreated to this forest and hadn't left since. I collected odd bits that were randomly abandoned on the floor and started to tie them to the tree where my food was stored. After a month of living in the forest, I had finally completed my 'Wishing Tree.' Whenever I felt down, I would just start to collect stuff for it. Now, all I would have to do is look at it and instantly be filled with happiness and hope again.

"I'm hungry, why don't we go find some apples to chow down on hey Riolu?"

We sat down on a fallen tree and began to munch down on the apples we had found. Unlike my other Pokemon, I rarely put Riolu into his Pokeball. He used to release himself at the most random of times back in Sinnoh, so I stopped putting him in his Pokeball, and now it feels weird without him perched on my shoulder. Of course, when he evolved into a Lucario, he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. But even then, I was sure he would still be walking by my side. He was my first real friend I had in the world, and he was my best friend. I had no human friends, but Riolu sort of resembled a human, so that was good enough surely?

"Come on out Zekrom."

I looked up from my apple and looked around, wondering who had said that. I was familiar with the legends of Unova, and I was sure that Zekromwas the legendary Electric dragon of Unova. I looked at Rioulu, who was just staring straight ahead. He knew exactly where it had come from.

"Shall we go find out who said that Riolu?"

We wandered through the trees, and eventually came across the meadow where me and my Pokemon would train. It was great because it was so quite and so far I had encountered no one else train here. But now, there was a tall boy who looked a few years older than myself standing there next to a large black dragon.

"Good boy Zekrom."

Zekrom? He was the person the summonded Zekrom from his Pokeball... which meant that...

"THAT'S A ZEKROM!" I screamed out loud, making both the boy and the legendary dragon stare at me in shock.


	2. Memories

**CHAPTER 2**

**Memories **

***Becky's POV***

The boy stared at me from a short distance away. Riolu gave a soft whimper and I noticed he had locked eyes with the pure black beast called Zekrom. I never understood what the term 'if looks could kill' until now. I swear, if he was allowed to snap our necks, he would have. Then again, what was stopping him? It looked like the boy wasn't too happy too see us either. But he wasn't saying anything. I had to talk to him, beg for forgiveness actually. I mean, I couldn't stand here like a scared little kitten, and I couldn't exactly just leave without saying anything. Not after I just seen someone with a dragon which is supposed to be just a legend. But I guess Dialga and Palkia were meant to be just legends, and yet back in Sinnoh a few months ago the whole world had nearly been wiped out by Team Galactic...

"I'm sorry..." I said, slowly, taking a few steps back, lifting Riolu off my shoulder and hugging him close to my chest for comfort, though the fact Riolu was shaking like an earthquake wasn't that comforting.

"Sorry for what?" the boy asked. His voice sounded emotionless, and the expression on his face was the same.

"Well I don't think you would have got that Zekrom out if you knew that I was close by..."

"No your quite right I wouldn't have." he chuckled. This made me relax a bit more, though I was still a bit concerned about the fact Zekrom was still giving me and Riolu the evils.

"So you know about the legend of Zekrom?"

"I studied about Unova legends a few weeks before I moved to Unova." I said to him, still not taking my gaze off Zekrom. The boy obviously noticed this and began to laugh more.

"Zekrom calm. She isn't a threat."

"How do you know? I might be a Pokemon Hunter or something." I said sarcasticly, trying to make a joke. The boy just raised his eyerbrows.

"Yea, cause you can really catch Zekrom with a Riolu that looks like he just died of shock." I looked down at Riolu was nearly in tears and couldn't help but give a soft giggle.

"Riolu it's alright." I whispered to him.

"Do you want to look closer at Zekrom then... 'Pokemon Hunter?'" he asked sarcastically, making me laugh some more. I hesitatingly walked over to the Zekrom, which made Riolu whimper even more.

"If he's nervous, you can always put him in his Pokeball." the boy suggested.

"He doesn't go in it. He just pops out of it." I replied, before directing my speech to Riolu, "Do you want to go in your ball?"

Riolu shook his head, which made me shrug at the boy and put Riolu on the ground.

"It's ok, just watch." I told him as my made my way towards the Zekrom. Of course I was scared, but then again I have encountered legendary Pokemon before.

Shaking the memory out of my head, I looked up at Zekrom and plastered a fake smile across my face.

"Um... hi?" I said to him. Zekrom just looked at me, looking both amused and confused.

"Doesn't say much does he?" I asked.

The boy laughed at my comment like I was some sort of idiot, "Well he is a Pokemon..."

"So who are you and why exactly do you have this thing in a Pokeball?" I asked him, wiping the smile off of his face completely. Now I was the superiour one.

"Well..." he started as I made my way back next to Riolu, "Let me answer your first question, I'm N."

"N? Just the letter N?" I asked him, a smug look across my face.

"Yes, N. I used to have another name but I don't want to be called by that anymore." he said. He sounded worried for some reason, but I had no idea why he even had a reason to sound so worried.

"What's that then?" I asked. He didn't reply for a brief second.

"It doesn't matter." he finally muttered.

"Ok... well I'm Rebecca Starlight... I prefer to be called Becky though. So now you know my name N. Care to explain why you have a Zekrom now?" I asked him, desperate to change the subject on why he didn't want to say his name.

"You may want to take a seat on the grass there Becky. It's kinda a long story." he said.

"Well I'm in no hurry." I said, taking a seat on the grass and patting the grass next to me to offer him a seat. Riolu sat at my other side, now a bit calmer.

***N's POV***

I explained why I had Zekrom to Becky, but regretted it. Why was I telling some girl why I had a Zekrom? Why hadn't I just fled the minute I noticed she saw me? It wasn't like anyone would have believed her anyway if she had blabbed. But now I have gone telling her about Touko and her brother, (who was my rival before I said my final goodbye to the both of them) all about my step-father Ghetsis and Team Plasma. The only thing I didn't tell her was the fact I didn't actually the ex-ruler of Team Plasma, and I used to be called Lord N, or Natural Harmonia Gropius in other words. Not only was that name super embarresing, I never liked to be called that anyway, and was always called N by Touko and Touya.

"Sounds like this Touko girl was kinda upset when you left her." Becky said after I had finished explaining the mess I was in, "so these Team Plasma people want you?"

I nodded. She looked at me, and I wondered what was going through her head.

"Why don't you just leave Unova?" she asked.

"I did, but they just followed me. I heard that Team Plasma were expecting me to be in another Region so weren't searching Unova, so I came back. It won't be long until they realise I'm back and search high and low for me. I can't keep running all my life, so I was just going to lie low and not draw attention to myself, and just let them find me."

"You can't do that." I looked at Becky, who was shaking her head in dissapproval, and looking down at the grass sadly, "You told Touko you would stay safe."

"So you were listening?" I laughed softly.

"Of course. I'm a pretty good listener. But you can't let them find you. You have to think about the people who would be affected by this. You think yoo would be doing everyone a favour... but in fact, you'd end up hurting them even more."

Becky's wise words lingered in my brain. She was onto something. She was completely right. Touko would be crushed.

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked. Becky just smiled, still not looking at me though.

"I've been through a lot too you know. But I don't like to talk about it, so don't ask."

"Ok." I said. I wasn't one to continously ask questions that I wasn't gonna get an answer too, and after all, she had accepted the fact I didn't want to talk about my real name. I had no right to go judging her.

"It's starting to get dark." I heard her whisper. The Riolu had fallen asleep and was leaned up close against her arm. It was sweet, and looking at the moment made me smile. I had spent these past few months to appreciate Pokemon and love them, because not all humans abuse their Pokemon like Ghetsis made out they did.

"Your Riolu loves you very much." N told her.

"Was your previous name Captain Obvious or something? Me and Riolu are insperable. He was my first Pokemon, and though I have only had him for nearly a year, I feel like I have known him all my life." Becky told me.

"Your new to this adventure thing then?" N asked.

"Yeah. Back in Sinnoh I was a Coordinator. But you don't have Pokemon Contests over here. I've never been into the idea of gym battles anyway." she told me.

"Your from Sinnoh? I briefly visited there a few months back, but something happend there involving some guys called Team Galactic, so I thought that might draw the attention of Team Plasma so I left pretty quick. Apparently some kid stood up to them and saved the world or something like that. Pretty cool huh? I mean, I've heard that countless evil organisations were stopped by kids as young as 10, but Touko was 17 when she stopped us so..." I stopped when I noticed Becky had gotten up and was starting to walk back towards the forest she had emerged from about an hour ago.

"Becky?" I shouted after her. I stood up and looked at Zekrom, who I had woken up from it's nap by shouting after her. I pressed the button on his pokeball, making him return, before running after Becky. What had I said to make her upset? Maybe she didn't like talking about Sinnoh or something?

I finally caught up with her after she had stopped next to a tree with no leaves. She was just looking up at it sadly, hugging the sleeping Riolu close.

"Becky why did you just leave like that?" I panted. She didn't answer. I looked up to see what she was starring at, and saw the tree with no leaves I had previously paid pratically no attention to, was covered with ribbons, strings and odd household objects. I don't what was so overwhelming about the tree, but it looked amazing.

"I spent the past 4 weeks making this... and I don't regret it one bit." Becky whispered, a smile creeping across her face as she closed her eyes.

"You did this?"

"Yes. I call it the Wishing Tree. Whenever I was down, I would just look around the forest for stuff like this, clean it up a bit and me and my Pokemon would hang it up. I couldn't reach the branches at the top, so I just used my Staraptor to get up there. Now I am finished though, I figured that maybe just looking at it would be good enough to cheer me up. And it has." she sighed.

"Becky I'm sorry if I made you upset back there." I said.

Becky turned to me and said calmly, "You didn't upset me, my memories did."

"Yeah well my memories make me a bit sad as well." I mumbled.

There was an awkward silence, as both of us obviously didn't know what else to say.

"N..." Becky said to me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe travell around with you for a while."

This came as a total surprise to me. I honestly wasn't expecting it. But even in the darkness of the night, her ocean blue eyes stared at me pleadingly. I smiled at her and looked back up at the tree.

"Won't you miss this tree?" I asked.

"I guess I will. But I have a camera, so I'll take a picture before we leave. Then whenever I get sad, I'll look at the picure. Besides, maybe someone else will see it, and will fill with hope."

"I guess we can travel together. But we'll leave in the morning, it's getting far too late."

Becky nodded, before looking down at Riolu. He was still fast asleep.

"So where do we sleep?" I asked.

"Well... at the other end of that meadow we were in is my tent. Do you have a sleeping bag?" she said. I shook my head, and she just simply rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm used to not having one anyway." I told her.

"Whatever. We're sleeping under the stars though. It's a nice night so I think it'll be good!" she laughed as she began to walk away.

I watched her lead the way and took a few seconds to look back at the tree.

"Hey green hair! You still following me?" she called back to me. I took one last look at it, before following her through the night to her camp.

**Quite a long chapter wasn't it? Hehe, sorry about that guys, I'm really into this story you see. Hope you stick around to read chapter 3**


	3. Sangi Town

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sangi Town**_

***N's POV***

I woke up with a start after having freezing cold water fired at me, making me shoot up and scream like a girl. I turned to see Becky laughing happily, with an extremely satisfied looking Oshawott next to her

"What was that for?" I shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, I was hoping you'd be awake by now and we've got to start moving." Becky said, turning to a campfire in which her Darmanitan was keeping a light by relighting the flames every couple of minutes, "I made breakfast, and I've already taken the picture of the tree. So hurry, eat up, get dressed and let's go!"

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and stood up grogily.

"What's the time exactly?"

"6..."

"AM?"

"I know. We overslept didn't we?" Becky laughed, brushing hair long blonde hair out of her face to reveal she obviously got up much earlier than this everyday.

"Overslept? It's early." I moaned, as I began to put my t-shirt on.

"Before you go stripping in front of me and my Pokemon, get your butt in that tent and get changed. And hurry it up, my Pokemon tend to have a habit of eating everything in sight." Becky said to me as she crammed a peice of bacon into her mouth.

"You mean you right?" I laughed. Becky threw the paper plate at me, pretending to be mad, but she had a large smile across her face. I just continued to make my way into the tent, and a few minutes later to be greeted by a big plate of bacon, eggs and oran berries.

"Oh good you decided to save me some after all." I said.

"Shut up and eat."

As I munched on my breakfast, I watched Becky and her Pokemon begin to pack away the camp stuff. I noticed she had 3 Unova Pokemon which I was familliar too, Oshawott, Darmanitan and Axew, but she also had 3 she had obviously taken with her from Sinnoh.

"So I am familliar with Riolu, but who are the other 2 pokemon that you took from Sinnoh?" I asked.

"Staraptor and Torterra. Torterra was a Turtwig when I first got him when I started my journey." Becky told me.

This confused me a bit, "But I thought you said Riolu was your first Pokemon?"

"He was. I had to go all the way back to Sandgem town to Professor Rowan's lab to get my starter pokemon. He would have been my starter pokemon, but my brother helpped me catch Riolu before I left. So Riolu became my starter."

"Oh, makes sense." I said, tossing the paper plate into the pile of rubbish Becky was sorting out.

"Do you mind?" She said.

"Nah not really. I'm gonna go help Oshawott with the tent. I don't think he can actually handle that thing alone."

I pointed to Oshawott, who was tangelled up amongst the tent he was trying to dissamble, with Riolu just laughing at him.

"Riolu can't you be helpful and HELP Oshawott?" Becky shouted to him. Riolu laughed even more, as if Becky had said something funny to him.

"Them too always pull pranks on one another. Don't mind them." Becky told me, "We're a very happy carefree bunch. Who knows, we might influence you."

**Becky's POV**

A few hours later we were walking through the forest, searching for a way out. All my Pokemon we're back in their Pokeballs with the exception of Riolu, who was jumping around in the trees ahead like a childish Aipom.

"So why did we have to get up early? I'm sure we could have been alright with a few extra hours." N said. I noticed he was pocketing the cube hanging from his belt which reminded me of a more complicated version of a Rubix Cube.

"Well, I've learnt that the longer you sleep, the more chance you have of getting caught. So I learnt to sleep as little as I can and just keep moving. And seeing your with me, your going to to have to learn the same."

"Funny, I thought you were tagging along with me?" N muttered to himself, just loud enough for me to hear. I turned to him with my eyebrows raised, which instantly made him shut up.

"Besides, you said Team Plasma were to figure out you were here soon. You got to keep moving to avoid it. Think about Touko." I told him. He nodded and started running.

"I'll race you!" he shouted back to me.

"TO WHERE?"

"Who cares?" he laughed as he began to get further and further ahead. Knowing he was serious about racing, I ran after him as fast as I could.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

**Touko's POV**

"So you havn't seen him since that evening?"

"No I havn't Looker." I told him, starting to get really irratated by Looker's continous questioning, "He hasn't been in contact with me since then. I swear."

"Hmm, that's strange. Well thank you for your time Touko White." he said.

"Yea yea, bye Looker." I said, slamming the door in his face and began to walk up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Who was that?" my mum called from the living room.

"Just Looker again." I moaned, stopping halfway up the stairs and leaning into the view of the doorway.

"Again? I swear he get's more and more desperate every week."

"Well with rumors on New Team Plasma, so would I be." I said, sounding a bit worried.

"Touko honey, don't be scared. New Team Plasma won't want you." my mum said, walking up to me and giving me a tight hug to try and comfort me.

"Thanks mum, but it's N I'm worried about." I said sadly.

"I don't know who this young lad is, but he really seems to matter a lot to you doesn't he?"

I nodded sadly.

"Why don't you go on another adventure? You know, take your mind off things. You love travelling round Unova with your Pokemon. Or you could go visit Alder?"

I loved visiting Alder in Sangi Town. He was like the father I never had, and looked up to him so much.

"Sure, I'll go visit Alder mum." I said, running up the stairs to my bedroom to grab my bag, Pokemon and my lucky hat.

I paused at my desk and looked at the photo of me and Touya, my older brother. I hadn't seen him since he had gone off on his adventure to Kanto a few months back. I wondered if he was ok, and how he was doing. I wondered if he had seen N there. No of course not, surely he would have come into contact with me if he had.

I placed the picture frame back on the desk and walked out of the house, hopped on my bike and began to pedal towards Sangi Town.

**Becky's POV**

"I won!" N laughed.

"No actually I believe Riolu did." I told him, pointing towards Riolu, who was pretending to be asleep on the floor.

"OH DON'T PRETEND TO BE SLEEPING WE WEREN'T THAT FAR AWAY FROM YOU!" N raged, making both me and Riolu laugh. But suddenly, Riolu stopped and turned around, like he sensed something.

"Riolu?" I asked. Without warning, Riolu began to run along a small narror dirt path hidden behind a bunch of bushes. I grabbed N's hand and began to pull him along as I was desperate to catch up.

"You're not tired out?" N yelled at me.

"Of course I am. But Riolu can sense something, so we have to check it out!"

We paused at the sight of a town.

"Riolu sensed a town?" I asked, "You made us run for a town?" Riolu just gave a nervous laugh to apologize.

"This is Sandgi Town." N whispered.

"Huh? Sandgi Town?"

"Yea... the ex-champion lives here."

"WOAH! YOU MEAN THE GREAT ALDER LIVES HERE!" I shouted, rather over excitedly.

"Ssh. Yes. I wonder if I can visit him. I kinda need to talk to him. But I don't know where he lives..." N said sadly.

"No problem. We're just ask. I want to meet the great Alder myself." I said to him.

"Great? Pfft I beat him easily." N muttered with a smug tone.

"YOU BEAT ALDER?" I shouted at him.

"Geez you sound like a fan girl. Alright we'll split up and ask." N said.

"Ok N, you can count on..." before I could finish my sentance, N was already running down to town.

I sighed and looked over at Riolu, "I can't believe we're going to meet Alder. I have longed for this day ever since Cynthia told me about him when I told her about me going to Unova." I felt like screaming a jumping for joy, but I knew I was already wasting time, "Come on Riolu let's go!"

It wasn't long before I spotted a girl on a bike heading along the dirt path we were walking along.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted. She skidded to a halt next to me and smiled. She looked a couple of years older than me, but not as old as N. She had long brown hair which was tied up into a ponytail and poked through the hole in her cap.

"Hey there!" she said happily, "Can I help you?"

"Um yes, me and my friend were looking for Alder. He went off ahead to ask for directions, but I was wondering if you knew."

"Yeah, infact I was heading there now. Why don't you and your friend come with me?" the girl said.

"Great! I'm Becky by the way. And this is my Riolu. We're from Sinnoh."

"Aw thats greats. I've wanted to go there, and my brother Touya was going to go there but he chose to go to Kanto instead."

The smile dissapered off my face when I realised what she had said. Her brother Touya?

"So um... what's your name?" I asked nervously, even though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"I'm Touko White."

Oh crap... I was right...


	4. Distraction

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Distraction**_

**Becky's POV**

Touko White? She was the girl N was talking about yesterday. He told me that he promised to see Touko when the time was right, and seeing he had not gone to find her before, I guess that now was not the right time.

"Um Becky?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Touko, who was smiling awkwardly at me.

"So are we going?"

"Um... sure..." I said.

"Great, hope you can keep up with me on my bike. I need to see Alder as soon as possible!" She laughed as she peddled down the hill the dirt path led her down.

"Riolu, you're going to have to distract Touko while I get N out of Sandgi, ok?"

Riolu gave cry and ran off after the girl at a great speed. I shortly followed on, but turned down a different street than Riolu and Touko. I just had to find N before her. I get in and get out, no one gets hurt...

Well actually that all depends on how Riolu planned to distract Touko.

Oh Arceus, I hope he didn't go drawing too much attention to himself.

**Touko's POV**

"Becky?" I shouted out down the empty allyway, "Oh darn, I must have gone too fast." I groaned at my stupidy and face palmed myself in anger, "No need to get too worked up Touko, I am sure you can find her again. Let's go."

Suddenly, a blast came from in front of me, sending both myself and my bike flying.

"Ow." I groaned, rubbing my forhead in pain, "What the? MY BIKE!"

I realised I was holding the broken handle bars in my hand, and looking over at my bike it was all smashed to pieces.

"OK WHO IN ARCEUS'S NAME DID THAT! SHOW YOURSELF NOW?"

I looked up above me and saw a small figure staring down at me, but because of the suns position I could only see the sillouete. He jumpped over the gap of the alleyway and onto the house opposite and began to run across the rooftops.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here now!" I shouted, chasing after the figure, "WHY DID YOU DESTROY MY BIKE YOU LITTLE MONSTER!"

**N's POV**

"N! N thank goodness I found you!" I turned around to see Becky running down the street after me, a worried expression on her face.

"Becky, I found out where Alder lives. Come on."

"There's no time N. Touko's here, to see Alder!" Becky said, grabbing onto my wrist and trying to pull me along.

"What? But I need to see Alder urgently!" I said. I wanted to see Touko yes, but I knew I wasn't ready, not now anyway.

"I sent Riolu to distract her long enough for..."

"Great!" I interupted, "That is long enough for me to see Alder!" I released my wrist from her grasp and began to run towards where I found out Alder's house was.

"N YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT!"

"No I'm not!" I laughed back at her. I heard her growl loudly and then her footsteps loudly running after me.

"Well... this is it." I told Becky, "We need to make this quick if we want to avoid Touko."

"I don't get it N... how do you know when the time is right?" She asked as I knocked on the door.

"Well... I guess I'll just know." I told her. I knew she wanted to ask more, but at that point a man with bright red spiked hair answered the door. At first he looked surprised to see us standing there, and when he realised exactly who I was, he looked lost for words. I gave him a small smile on encouragement.

"Um... hey Alder." I said weakly. I was starting to regret the idea now. It was true, as far as I was aware, Alder hated my guts, and wanted me arrested. But I needed answers, now.

"N... you have some nerve coming back to Unova." he grunted at me.

"Listen Alder, Touko's in the town and we kinda don't want to run into her at the moment, so can we maybe go inside?" I asked. Alder glared at me, then gave a brief look at Becky, who really didn't know what the hell was going on, seeing I forgot to tell her about me making Alder look like a fool a few month back on the day of Team Plasma's downfall.

"Ok, come inside."


	5. Arguments and Answers

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Arguments and Answers**_

***Becky's pov***

There was a long and awkward silence after me and N had sat down on the sofa while Alder just stared at us. He obviously wasn't happy to see us. This was the second time I had experienced this 'if looks could kill' thing in under 24 hours- this was seriously starting to freak me out.

"So N... whose the girl?" Alder finally asked.

"This is Becky Starlight from Sinnoh." N said. I don't know why, but I got the impression Alder already knew who I was, which was strange because this was the first time I had met him.

"Cynthia has told me a lot about you Becky." he said, smiling at me. This calmed me down a bit. At least he didn't seem to hate me, just N.

"You've talked to Cynthia?"

"Yeah of course. She told me why you were coming to Unova and to watch out for you."

This made me worry. I was yet to tell N why I was in Unova, but what if Alder decided to start talking about it here and now?

"Alder theres a reason I came to talk to you..." N said to him, quickly changing the subject, "obviously I wouldn't come around to see you just for a friendly chat. After all, you do hate me."

"Hate is a strong word N. I prefer 'strongly dislike.'" Alder said.

"I'm sorry, why exactly do you dislike N exactly?" I asked. Alder just laughed.

"So you forgot to mention to her that I obviously didn't want to see you?"

"Well I don't have to tell her every detail of my life do I? We respect each others privacy you know." N shrugged, raising his eyebrows at Alder.

I could tell just by the expression on his face N was starting to get aggravated when Alder started to explain to me about why he disliked N so much. Maybe it hurt him to think about it? After all, N had told me yesterday over the past 5 months he had changed a lot. Maybe he no longer wished to think about his past? After all, I hate to think about my past, so maybe it's the same for him also?

"Alder we're running out of time!" N finally shouted at him, making me leap out of my skin as N jumped up from the sofa in rage, "Becky's Riolu can only distract Touko for so long, and she might be coming over here right now! I need answers about the rumors of New Team Plasma and I need them NOW!"

"New Team Plasma?" I asked. This was news to me also. N never told me about New Team Plasma.

"Well N, I guess you would have to have find out what that douche of a foster father of yours sometime or another." Alder sighed.

"WAIT! THAT IDIOT YOU TALKED ABOUT YESTERDAY IS YOUR FATHER?"

"Foster father." N corrected me calmly, still not taking his eyes off of N, "So Alder, is it true that he's planning to start up Team Plasma again?"

"Yes. Looker has come round several times in fact to tell me these things." Alder said, "Only he thinks you are aware of all this and you are behind it all. After all, you were it's Lord not so long ago."

My eyes widened at this news also, making Alder laugh at my reaction.

"Forgot to mention something else to the girl?"

"Geez Alder, why do you have to reveal everything to her, yet you reveal nothing about Becky?" N groaned as he took his seat back next to me.

"Cause I like Becky."

"You've only just met me though." I asked.

"And already I like you more than the green haired turnip next to you."

"SAYS THE GUY WHO DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO WEAR A SHIRT WHEN GUESTS ARE HERE!"

I felt awkward sitting here watching them insult one another, but I had no idea what to do. If I let them carry on, Touko was bound to come sooner or later, or worse, they would start fighting. I grabbed the Pokeball at my side and threw it in the air.

"I've had enough of this, Torterra use Vine Whip."

As soon as Torterra emerged from his Pokeball, he used his Vine Whip to cover both N and Alder's mouths, so all I could hear was the soft mumbles of their insults.

"SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU PLEASE! I certainly did not come all this way just to hear you too argue like children! Alder, N wants answers, not a fight. N, maybe if you just behave, you'll get those answers. Got it?"

The pair of them nodded their heads, and I gave the signal for Toreterra to uncover their mouths. Because their was so little space in the room though, I had to return Torterra to his Pokeball.

"Wow Becky, Cynthia sure was right about you after all." Alder laughed, "I'll give N the answers he needs, don't worry."

"Thank you." N said sarcastically, "Your such a good friend."

"Don't push it turnip. Just ask the questions already before Touko comes."

***Touko's POV***

The thing that had destroyed my bike had ran off into the crowds at Sandgi Market, and though I had searched high and low for the thing, I never found the imbecile that did it. I was now sat in the alleyway trying to mend my bike.

"Damn, last time I ever decide to take a shortcut to help out a stranger." I moaned to myself. Which then reminded me the fact that that Becky girl still was no where in sight. Had she gotten lost also? Or maybe I had gone off too fast so she gave up and went a different way?

I got up from the pavement and brushed the dust off my shorts. There was no way that bike was even repaireable, which meant I was going to have to use my birthday money for a new bike, though I was originally saving up for tickets to see the Hoenn Grand Festival. But that would have to wait I guess, seeing I literally always use my bike. I might as well just leave the remains there and go beg Alder for a ride home.

As I walked along the dark alleyway, my mind kept thinking about the girl and her Riolu. Where had she gone off too, and who was her friend that also wanted to see Alder? They could have been tourists who just wanted an autograph, but the girl looked like she urgently needed to see him. I would have to look out for that girl again sometime. Her blonde hair reminded me of Bianca, so I doubt I would ever forget what she looked like.

"Going somewhere Touko?"

I turned around and gasped at the sight of 3 familliar figures who I had not seen in a long time. Yet, I could never forget their faces... or what I could see of their faces anyway.

"Shadow Triad?" I gasped. The 3 of them laughed.

"Oh goody, you remember us." one of them said.

"Which is good, cause we sure remembered you."

My hand went to go for my Pokeball, but they saw this coming.

"Banette Sucker Punch let's go."

Before I knew it, I was sent flying down the alleyway and was knocked down onto the ground. I went to get up, but the 3 of them were already there to snatch my bag away from me with my Pokeballs.

"Give them back." I demanded at them.

"I'm sorry Touko, but Ghetsis is expecting your presense." the member holding my bag said. The other 2 grabbed hold of my wrists tightly so I couldn't break free.

"Let me go now! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs so hopefully someone could hear me.

"We may be in Sandgi Town, but there is no way Alder can save you now."


	6. Taken

**Chapter 6**

**Taken**

***N's POV***

"I need to know about New Team Plasma."

"Well I'll tell you all I know of N, which isn't very much, and they are just rumours, not offical." Alder said, now getting a lot more serious. Now he had stopped calling me a turnip and was actually giving me the information I needed, I was actually not angry at him like I was not a few minutes ago.

"Well I've heard rumours about New Team Plasma, but I don't know yet whether or not this is actually true."

"And are they trying to liberate Pokemon from Humans like last time?"

"N you know Ghetsis only pretended to do that when his real plan was to take over the world. Surely you remember that?" Alder said.

"Well I don't really like to remember my past." I groaned.

"So wait hang on." It was Becky's turn to ask questions now, "I'm confused. You mean you guys didn't arrest Ghetsis after that day? How come?"

"Well me and Cheren were leading him out the castle to be arrested, but these shadow like figures appeared and escaped off with him. That international police detective Looker has been searching for him ever since, though I can confirm this piece of information N. The other week there was a mass prison break out, and loads of prisoners escaped. They managed to find them all and arrest them again, with the exception of 6 people." Alder told us.

"The other 6 sages..."

"Yes." Alder confirmed my accusation, which filled me with rage that was not actually directed at him, but at Ghetsis.

"So your foster father is basically breaking people who used to be part of Team Plasma to created 'New Team Plasma?" Becky asked, "No offence N, but that guys a sick mental creep."

"He never gives up does he?" Alder sighed.

I didn't answer any of them. I just sat there staring at my clentched fists. I was so angry. What was he planning? What did he want to do?

"N?" Becky asked softly, placing her hand on my shoulder which made me look up at her worried little face, "N it's ok."

"No it's not." I spat, "Ghetsis is planning something. I just need to find out what."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Alder! You need to come quick!" came a desperate sounding voice from outside, "A girl has been kidnapped and we need your assisstance!"

Alder looked at me and Becky.

"You two better come too." he told us.

"But what if we bump into Touko?" Becky asked.

"That's the last thing on my mind right now Becky... I think it's something else." I told her, getting up and running out the door after Alder.

***Becky's POV***

"So you heard the cries for help here?"

I watched Alder question the shaken up man give answers about what he saw.

"Yes. I came down here to see what was going on, but just as I arrived I saw a girl being held by 3 shadow like things... and then they just dissapered."

"3 shadow like creatures? These sure sound like the creatures that took Ghetsis from me and Cheren back at the castle." Alder told us.

"The Shadow Triad were here?" N paniced, "Bu... But why?"

I could hear whimpering coming from behind me and turned around to see what it was. Behind the bins was a small blue Pokemon quivering in fear. Slowly I moved the bin to see what it was.

"Riolu? Riolu whats wrong?" I said as I bent down to hug him closely. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Riolu are you ok?" I whispered. He gingerly placed something in my hand, and I looked at it and saw a White and Pink hat with a pink pokeball in the centre of it. I recognised it from earlier, and instantly I realised who had been taken.

"I didn't recognize the girl, so she wasn't local. I wish I knew who she was though." the man said.

I looked down at Riolu, who gave me a slight nod to confirm what I already knew. I didn't know how to break the news to them. How would N react? These 'Shadow Triad' members that N spoke of had to be from Team Plasma, or New Team Plasma if they had helped Ghetsis escape. Why had they taken her?

"Becky, what is that you have?" Alder asked. I didn't take my eyes off the hat. Why did I feel so guilty for her being gone. I should have stayed with her and sent Riolu off to warn N about her being here. I could have helped her to fight them off. Instead I sent Riolu who deffinatly wouldn't have fought them off because he would have been scared. I hugged Riolu tight and stood up to face N and Alder, still holding the hat.

"N... I, I don't know how exactly to explain this to you, but, look." I brung the hat into his view and Alder and N just stared at it, instantly knowing who usually wore that hat.

"Not Touko." N said, tears in his eyes. He didn't want to believe it. Neither did I to be honest.

"Oh my god." Alder whispered.

N walked up to the hat and snatched it off me, before slowly walking down the allyway.

"N! Where are you going?" Alder yelled after him.

"TO FIND TOUKO!" N shouted back, rapidly turning around to face us, "Don't you see? It's my fault she's been taken!"

"N it's no one but New Team Plasma's fault!" Alder said. N just shook his head at him.

"You don't understand." N whispered so we could just about hear it. I watched him as he began to down the allyway, not sure what to do.

"N wait up!" I finally said, running after him, desperate to catch up. I quickly looked back at Alder, who was also running after us, but not as quick as I was. I just had to stop N from doing something stupid before it was too late.


	7. Becky's Past

**Chapter 7**

**Becky's Past**

***N's POV***

I was aware Becky and Alder were chasing after me. Why didn't I stop you may ask? I wanted to be alone, that's why. I just ran back to forest me and Becky had been in earlier that day and back to the Wishing Tree. Luckily I remembered exactly where it was. As I arrived at it, it began to rain quite heavily. I just looked at the tree, waiting for the magic to come. But no matter how hard I tried, how long I stared, I still felt the same. Like it was all my fault. Which it was. Why had I got Touko involved in this? If I had just let her carry on with her adventure... if I hadn't got her involved with this Team Plasma crap.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME?" I screamed into the rain, "IT'S ME YOU WANT, NOT HER. SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! NOTHING!"

Even if it wasn't raining, I was sure my face would still be drenched from my tears.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I looked down at Becky and forced a smile onto my face.

"What took you so long?" I asked sadly, swinging my legs. It had stopped raining shortly after I climbed into the tree, but Becky and myself still looked soaked to the skin, "By the way you look like a drowned rat."

"Yeah well you don't look much better yourself." Becky said as she put Riolu on the floor and began to climb the tree and sat down next to me. She didn't say anything though, just looked up at the night sky and it's twinkling stars. I looked at Becky. She was so young, barely 15. I couldn't get her mixed up into this also. I had dragged enough people down with me already.

"I'm not going to leave you now N." Becky said softly, as if she had read my mind. I looked at her in shock, and she just smiled at me and returned her gaze to the sky, "No matter what you say N, I'm just going to keep following you. I know how much you want to rescue Touko. You can't do it alone, and I won't let you try. We're friends now, and friends don't just leave one another. You maybe my first proper human friend since I arrived here in Unova, but I havn't forgotten how to be a good friend."

She rested her hand gently on mine and squeezed it tight. No wonder Riolu always felt alot calmer when Becky held him close, because I instantly felt that way.

"Becky, you don't know what your getting yourself into. It's too dangerous." I said. Becky laughed.

"N... why do you think I was forced to run away to Unova?" she asked me. Though the topic seemed dark and serious, she still said it like a joke.

"I've been through more than you know N. Believe me."

"Well you pratically know everything about me now, except my real name."

"Yeah I'll figure that out soon N." Becky laughed.

"So... do you want to enlighten me on why you had to go to Unova?" I asked. I heard her sigh softly hesitantly,"Only if you want to of course."

"No no it's ok N. I will have to tell you sooner or later." Becky told me. I saw her close her eyes like she was preparing herself for something. Her story must have been really drastic then, so I prepared myself to hear the worst.

***Becky's POV***

I closed my eyes and played back everything that had happened to me since I started my adventure quickly, ready to tell N it all. I opened my eyes and looked into his grey blue eyes and smiled weakly.

"Most people in Sinnoh start their adventure when they are 10. But I decided not to go until I was 14 and a half." I said sadly.

"Why's that?" N asked.

"Well..." I started, and I began to tell him my story and what my life was like back in Sinnoh.

**FLASHBACK**

I was 8 years old and I was watching my mum and my older brother argue in the front room over what he was going to do on his adventure. He wanted to be a trainer, battling gyms and eventually defeating the Elite Four and the Sinnoh Champion. My brother Lucas was now 12, and had already posponed his adventure by two years because he was helping Professor Rowan with his research. My mum wanted him to stay though and help Rowan out.

"Mum I'm leaving today, whether you like it or not!" Lucas shouted at mum as he stormed out the kitchen and shoved his shoes on.

"Oh no you are not young man! Professor Rowan needs your help!"

"Mum seriously, he was fine before I started helping him, and he actually encouraged me to go on it."

"Well..." mum looked lost for words, "It's cause he's getting old. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Geez mum that's kinda offensive don't you think?" said my older sister Dawn who was sat at the opposite side of the table to me, drawing out a plan for her next contest, because she was a coordinator. She was 15 and had already won 2 Grand Festivals. Many people in Sinnoh called her the Contest Queen, and she seemed to take after Mum a lot.

Unlike Mum, Dawn and Lucas, I had blonde hair, because I took after my father most. I never knew Dad because he had died in a cave collapse in Wayward Cave. a few weeks after I was born. I had a picture of him and me as a baby on my desk though, and he did look like an older male version of me. Mum said I was exactly like him, always finding myself in trouble, but always getting myself out of it just as easily. Of course, it was exactly that trait that got him killed, so Mum was extra careful over me to make sure I never got into that much trouble like that. She also said that Lucas showed slight traits of that, which was why she was trying so hard to make him stay around.

"Dawn please your not helping!" mum said to her.

"No she is mum. I'll be sure to tell that to Professor Rowan when I go and get my starter Pokemon." Lucas said sarcastically.

"What are you going to get Lucas?" I asked happily.

"I was thinking a Chimchar. After all, Dawn has Piplup so I don't really want the same as her. Besides, I hear Chimchar is mighty powerful. Well, mine will be anyway." Lucas said.

"No it won't because you are not getting your starter Pokemon today!" Mum said from the other side of the kitchen.

"I better go now before Mum liturally locks me in the house to stop me going." Lucas whispered to us. I gave my brother a quick goodbye hug and watched him sadly leave the house.

Mum cried for weeks after that day. It was then I saw how much Lucas had actually hurt mum by putting himself over her. I promised myself I would stick around until Mum suggested I go on my adventure.

Which was why I never ended up leaving till I was 14. And only then were my troubles beginning...


	8. The Story Continues

**Chapter 8**

**The Story Continues**

***Becky's POV***

***CONTINUING FROM PREVIOUS FLASHBACK***

"Becky, Lucas is meant to be coming back today. Maybe you can go pick up your starter Pokemon with him today?" Mum suggested.

I was now 14 and a half. A few months ago, Mum had suggested I start my adventure, but I had put it off by a few months so I could help the Professor a bit more. Shortly after Lucas left, I had decided to take his place as Professor Rowan's assisstant. I enjoyed it loads, and I knew pratically loads about Pokemon ready for my adventure.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" I laughed as I finished my breakfast and ran up the stairs to have a shower and get ready for my adventure. I blowdried and brushed my blonde hair and carefully clipped my side fringe back with a pearl pink clip. I put on a pink tank top and black jacket, along with my denim skirt and pink belt for the Pokemon I was to catch. I was so excited.

"BECKY I AM HERE! READY TO GO COLLECT YOUR FIRST POKEMON?" I heard my brother call.

"Ready as I ever will be Lucas!" I shouted down to him, as I slid down the stair banister and said a quick yet loving goodbye to Dawn and Mum, before leaving Twinleaf Town to start our journey to Sandgem Town.

"Woah... Lucas look!" I said, pointing towards the blue Pokemon lying on the pathway ahead of us.

"A Riolu? But Riolu's arn't supposed to be in this part of Sinnoh." Lucas grinned, as he picked up a Pokeball from his bag, "I'm so going to catch it."

"Lucas wait! He looks hurt!" I said, running next to it and reaching for my backpack and getting out a Pecha Berry.

"What? You stopped me from catching it just cause you think he needs a little snack?" He said, obviously annoyed with me. I just rolled my eyes at him. He was now 18 years old, and he obviously didn't remember anything from his brief experience helping Rowan. Luckily, I remembered every word Professor Rowan had told me over the past 6 years.

"He's been poisoned Lucas. He needs a Pecha Berry to help him out, and he needs to be taken to a Pokemon Centre immediatly." I told him as I shook my head at him in dissapointment, "And you wonder why you have yet to become the Pokemon Champion."

"I'm working on it!" he protested.

"Oh yeah, how many Gym Badges do you have?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Um... 6..." he muttered, making me snigger at him, "BUT THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT MISSY!"

"Whatever, let's just take Riolu to the Pokemon Centre. He needs help." I said as I picked up Riolu. I saw him briefly open his eyes, before closing them again because he was so tired.

"Don't worry." I whispered to him as I hugged him close and began to run to Sandgem Town, "I am going to help you Riolu."

"Your Riolu is all healed." Nurse Joy told me and Lucas as she handed him back to me.

"Oh no he's not mine." I said, "I was on my way to get my starter Pokemon when I saw Riolu."

"Well that explains why he had no Pokeball then!" Nurse Joy laughed.

"Yeah well he will soon, cause he's going to be MY Pokemon arn't you little guy?" Lucas declared. Riolu just looked at him like he was mad, before shaking his head in dissaproval and snuggling his head into my chest happily.

"Wh-What?" Lucas said.

"Well, it appears that Riolu likes you there." Nurse Joy said happily.

"Me?" I said, looking down at Riolu. I heard a loud crash and saw Lucas was on the floor, obviously surprised by Riolu's chose.

"Well in all fairness Lucas, you did try to catch him when he was poisoned." I laughed.

"Well why don't you ask Riolu if he wants to be your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy suggested, "I am sure Riolu would love that."

I looked down at Riolu and smiled at him, "Do you like the sound of that Riolu?"

"Ri-Ri!" he said happily, waving his arms around like he was overjoyed by the idea.

"Well then it's offical. You're now on Team Becky Starlight! Welcome to the team Riolu!" I said, doing a victory pose.

"Becky... what are you doing?" Lucas asked like I was some idiot.

"Victory Pose. All the great Trainers have one." I told him proudly.

"What do you mean? I don't have some lame victory pose." Lucas laughed.

"Weren't you listening? I said all the GREAT trainers have one." I told him as I walked out of the Pokemon Centre.

"HEY WATCH IT MISSY THAT MOUTH OF YOURS IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF YOU!" Lucas shouted after me as he chased me.

"Those two really have a brother sister love." Nurse Joy laughed.

"So you chose Turtwig. That's a great choice." Professor Rowan said as I picked my starter Pokemon, "though in all fairness I shouldn't be giving you this Turtwig, seeing you already seem to have a Riolu on your shoulder."

I laughed at Rowan's comment and just shrugged, "He does have a Pokeball, but trust me, he won't go in it."

"I met a young lad a few years back with a Pikachu who never went in a Pokeball you know." Rowan told me, "He just rode on the boys shoulder all the time. And the two of them are the best of friends. Maybe you and Riolu can become the best of friends that way."

"NO FAIR THAT RIOLU WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!" I heard Lucas scream from outside the lab. He was obviously eavesdropping on our convosation.

"Um Becky, is something wrong with your brother?" Rowan asked me.

"Don't mind him professor, he's just acting like a BABY." I added extra volume to the word baby so he could hear, and he obviously did because I could hear his muffled raging from outside.

"Your brother sure hasn't changed. How old is he now exactly?"

"He's 18, hard to believe though isn't it?" I said as I began to walk out of the lab, "Thanks again for the Pokedex and Turtwig Professor. I'll keep in contact!"

"Good luck Becky. Remember, you'll always be my assistant." Rowan said.

"Ok what pokemon did you get?" Lucas asked the second I walked out.

"As if you don't already know mr Eavesdropper. I got a Turtwig." I said, showing him the pokeball, "And of course Riolu."

"Riolu!" Riolu said, raising his arm up mimicing the victory pose I did earlier on my shoulder.

"Are you sure it's not a Mime Jr or something? It appears to be copying you." Lucas grunted.

"No, he's just part of Team Becky. Your just jealous he isn't part of Team Loser Lucas." I joked.

"If I am such a loser I challenge you to a battle!" Lucas declared.

"Oh give it a rest Lucas, I may be a noob trainer but I certainly am not idiotic enough to go challenging a boy with 6 gym badges when I don't have a gym badge to my name. I intend to get all the gym badges and beat the Elite Four and the champion before you!"

"Is that a promise?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I guess!" I shrugged.

"Ok then, it's a race." Lucas said, putting his hand up for a high five.

"Let the better sibling win!"


	9. Hero of Sinnoh

**CHAPTER 9**

**Hero Of Sinnoh**

***Becky's POV***

"I don't get it," N said to me, "Why did you leave?"

"I was just getting to that." I told him, "Remember yesterday when you mentioned you briefly visited Sinnoh, but then something happened with the 2 legendary dragon Pokemon there?"

"Wait... you had something to do with that?" N asked, surprised at me, "You didn't summon them did you?"

I laughed, "No way. But I was involved with it. I wouldn't have been if..." I stopped myself from saying it. It hurt me to even think about it.

"Becky you don't have to tell me." He said, squeezing my hand tightly.

"No, I might as well tell you."

*******************************************FLASHBACK****************************************

I was 5 months into my journey now. I caught a Starly shortly after I started my journey, and at this point of time, Turtwig was a Torterra, and Starly a Staraptor. Riolu was obviously still a Riolu. I had earned 7 gyms badges now, and Lucas had 8. But he never challenged the Elite Four. He became involved with Team Plasma shortly after that. Which was the reason why me and the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia were stood on the top of Mount Coronet on Sphear Pillar, trying to stop their plans.

"Your boss isn't even in this universe anymore, so what are you trying to accomplish?" Cynthia shouted at them.

"We want to join our leader." Commander Mars told us, "And I refuse to be beaten by some little kid like last time."

I was familliar with Commander Mars, Saturn and Jupiter, I had battled them countless times on my journey. I found out they intended to destroy this Universe to create a new one, I was quick to contact Cynthia (who I had also met countless times before) and we rushed to Sphear Pillar. Along the way, she explained about the previous time they tried this they were stopped, and only their boss managed to go to the new universe, because the portal was closed just before the others could get inside.

"I don't think your boss even intended for you to come with him!" Cynthia shouted.

"He is no longer our boss, nor a member of Team Plasma. We are creating this universe for our own pleasure." Commander Saturn laughed.

"But you'll destroy this universe in the process!" I shouted.

"And your welcome to join us if you wish to live." Commander Jupiter offered.

"I'd rather die than give into your skanky criminal ways." I grunted through my teeth.

"Not as smart as your brother then I see." Jupiter said.

"I no longer have a brother!" I shouted.

"You can't hide the fact you and I are related Becky." I looked over to the pillar closet to Dialga and Palkia, the dragons of time and space, and saw my brother, dressed in Galactic Commander Uniform. He looked the same, but like a fashion reject astronaut.

"What the hell are you wearing Lucas?" I asked him angrily.

"That's Commander Starlight to you Rebecca!" Lucas shouted at me.

"Commander? Oh please, you may be older than me but you are not the boss of me Lucas! Don't you see the monster you have become Lucas? You have to stop this! We're all going to die if you do this. Think about Mum, and Dawn! Think about me... remember the promise I made you. I was going to become champion. I will never be able to fulfil that if you kill me Lucas. Don't you love me?"

"Love is a pointless emotion, and I will be sure there is none of that crap in my new universe." He muttered.

"So you really have become one of these Galactic skanks?" I asked him.

"And you are welcome to join us. I would love to have you ruling by my side Becky. We can be the sibling rulers, ruling over our perfect universe."

"No thanks. I can't live in a universe with no pokemon... no emotions... no love." I muttered to him.

"So that is your desicion and I stand by it. Now if you don't mind, I am going into the universe portal now." he said, as he turned around and began a slow and over-dramatic walk to the portal.

"I don't care if you have made an idiotic choice like this Lucas, you are still my brother. And as your sister, I can't let you do this." I whispered, "RIOLU USE ARUA SPHERE ON DIALGA!"

Riolu hit Dialga straight on, making the portal weaken and begin to close.

"A Riolu that knows aura sphere?" Lucas said surprised, "You are a lot stronger than I thought you were Becky. You show traits of being my sister after all. However, you are not strong enough to stop our plan."

"IF A 10 YEAR OLD COULD DO IT 5 YEARS AGO, I AM SURE I CAN DO IT NOW!" I shouted, "I was chosen by Mespirit, Azelf and Uxie, like the person who stood here before me. I summon the power of Mespirit..."

Commander Mars squealed as the pokemon Mespirit appeared beside her.

"The power of Uxie..."

Uxie appeared beside Jupiter, making her gasp at the sight of it.

"And Mespirit. The 3 lake Pokemon, I beg you to please do what you did this day 5 years ago. Stop Team Galactic!"

It was about an hour after the chaos and mayhem had stopped. I was stood at Sphere Pillar, alone. I couldn't believe I had just saved the universe. I was more powerful than I thought I was. I sat myself down on a fallen pillar and looked at where the portal was. No one had managed to go through. Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie had luckily managed to cause Dialga and Palkia weaken it so no one could go through it, and then close it. Shortly after that, Dialga and Palkia returned to where they originally came from, as did the 3 legendary lake pokemon. During the chaos, Mars, Saturn and Jupiter had escaped along with all the grunts. Cynthia went to go see if she could catch up with them, leaving me alone with Riolu asleep on the pillar I had just sat down on.

Or so I thought.

"You really did it this time Becky."

I turned around to see Lucas, standing near the doorway to Sphere Pillar, looking at me in rage.

"I had to Lucas. I couldn't let you of all people do such a thing. Lucas I..."

"I AM NOT LUCAS! I AM COMMANDER STARLIGHT, THE 4TH COMMANDER OF TEAM GALACTIC!" he shouted at me, marching toward me in rage.

"No you are Lucas, my older brother! Please stop this Lucas your scaring me!" I pleaded, on the brink of crying.

"And so you should be scared Becky. Because I will get revenge on you." he was close up to my face now, pinning me against the wall the portal was once against, "And that is a promise Becky. You won't be able to sleep without seeing me in your dreams. I suggest you keep your eye out Becky, because this shall not be the last time you see me. And that is another promise..."

He stepped back and got out a Pokeball.

"Honchkrow take us away from here. The 'hero' of Sinnoh needs some time to think." he spat in spite.

I watched through my tears as my older brother flew away into the darkness, and I collapsed to my knees and screamed in anger just as Cynthia came through the doorway.


	10. Wishes for the Wishing Tree

**CHAPTER 10**

**Wishes for the Wishing Tree**

***N's POV***

"A few days later, Cynthia came and visited me at home. She said she believed my brothers threats weren't just to scare me, but he was serious. She suggested Unova for me to start a new adventure, where Team Galactic weren't going to find me." Becky said.

"So that is why you are here?" I asked. Becky nodded sadly.

"In a way Becky, I kind of admire you." I said truthfully. Becky looked at me confused at what I said.

"What do you mean?" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, with all thats gone on, some people would be permentally sad. But you, your always happy and bubbly. I should take after you." I said.

"Theres no point in always being scared about what the future will bring, just be happy for your life now." Becky whispered, "That's what Lucas told me... shortly before he joined Team Galactic. If I had just travelled with him like mum suggested to me... maybe I wouldn't be secretly fearing for my life."

"Don't dwell on the past. That's what Touko told me." I told her, "But remember this Becky. You being here, your keeping my mind off Touko. In a way, you are stopping me from being an idiot and pratically giving myself up to Ghetsis."

Becky just shrugged, "To be honest your an idiot anyway."

"Glad to see you are still happy enough to insult me." I laughed, "Hero of Sinnoh."

"Oh stop it I am not a hero. I am just a kid... who happend to save the world from ultimate distruction just because her stupid brother got involved. I just wanted to go on an adventure... not become a hero."

"That is all Touko and Touya wanted." I sighed.

"You havn't fully explained to me who Touya is still." Becky asked.

"Touko's twin brother. He started his adventure the same time she did, but they went different ways. He was also my rival, but I havn't actually heard from him. He's apparently in Kanto at the moment." I sighed, pocketing the cube on my side for comfort. Becky was obviously curious by what it was by the way she was looking at it, but didn't ask what it was. To be honest, I didn't know the history behind it either. I was hoping to find out, but what hope is there for finding out about it, when the only thing I knew about the god damn thing was that is was cube shaped.

"I don't think it's the wishing tree helping me feel better at the moment." Becky told me, "I think it's being able to talk about my past with someone who has sort of been in a simular situation. Feeling betrayed by your family, or someone you thought was your family. Having to run away from them..."

"Your past becoming a burden?" I said, making her laugh as I finished her sentance.

"Riolu always reminds me of the good times I have had with my brother. But then, he always reminds me of my brother being part of Team Galactic, wanting revenge on me."

"And yet you love him anyway." I said.

"Of course." Becky laughed, "I love all my Pokemon, but me and Riolu have a special connection. It's probably cause Professor Rowan was right. Him riding on my shoulder has helped out friendship."

"And when he evolves into Lucario?" I questioned her.

"He shall travel by my side. Nothing can break up our friendship." she said, hugging Riolu tight. I just smiled and gazed up at the sky, and saw a shooting star.

"Hey Becky look!" I said, shaking her and pointing up at the star as it shot across the sky like a slow motion.

"Make a wish quick!" she said. I went to laugh at her joke, but when I saw her closing her eyes and resting her hands against her heart, I realised she was serious. Riolu glared at me, so I guess I kind of had to try it, though it seemed pretty babyish.

What have I got to lose?

I closed my eyes and thought of Touko.

I wish Touko was safe and unharmed from New Team Plasma.

"What did you wish for N?" Becky asked. I opened my eyes and saw the girl sitting there swinging her legs, looking at me, her happy cheerful smile on her face.

"I can't say otherwise it won't come true." I told her, making her smile turn into a pout.

"Well that sucks. Come on it's getting pretty late. We still need to set up our camp again."

I stayed put in the tree, as I watched Becky climb down.

"Arn't you coming N?" Becky asked as she hung from the branch so that Riolu could climb onto her back.

"Nah I think I'll hang around the wishing tree for a bit." I told her.

"Suit yourself."

And with that she let go and fell to the ground, landing perfectly on her two feet which were protected by her boots. She looked up at me and gave me a comforting smile, before telling me not to stay here for too long and walking slowly off to the meadow. I watched her and rested my head against the trunk of the tree I was next to. What was it about Becky that made me feel happy again? I had only met her yesterday, and yet I felt like I had known her all my life.

"Man I thought she would never leave." came a familliar voice from behind me. I beckoned my head to look behind me and saw Ghetsis standing there on the branch behind me. The sight of him scared me so bad I ended up falling face first onto the ground. I groaned as I thrusted myself back onto my feet, despite the pain and looked up at my evil one eyed foster father, who was laughing at my misfortune.

"Still the same clumsy failure of a son I see." he laughed.

"How long were you there for?" I shouted up at him.

"Oh long enough. Funny you found another person who is running away from an evil organization like you isn't it? Would be a shame if someone decided to make a phone call to the new appointed boss of Team Galactic... who also happens to be related to that girl, wouldn't it."

The thought of Team Galactic finding Becky sickened me, as well as the fact Ghetsis was actually using her to get to me.

"Oh come on N. You seriously don't have feelings for this girl do you?" he laughed, though by the expression on my face he already knew the answer, "Aw how sweet. N had found himself a girlfriend."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! WHERE IS TOUKO?" I yelled at him as loud as I could. Maybe Becky was still close by and would hear me.

"How did I know you were going to say that N? Listen, I want to make a deal with you."

I stared at him doubtfully, not sure whether to trust him or not.

"Depends..." I finally said, "what it is."

"You will love it N. Believe me."


	11. Ghetsis

**ok before I start chapter 11, a few people have messaged me asking me to claify Becky a bit more. Of course, the people who asked this never actually got back to me to explain what they meant by this exactly, so I wrote a factfile about her on my profile. Just check it out if you are one of those few people who have a problem with Becky. She is in fact based around me, seeing that when I had the dream with this story, Becky (which is my name) was me. xD Which is good cause I can have N all to myself :D *smothers N in awesome Becky love***

**um... you weren't supposed to see that :/ just read the next chapter and look away so I continue to smother N with my awesomeness.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Ghetsis**

***Becky's POV***

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! WHERE IS TOUKO?"

The sound of N's shouting made me jump, but N was obviously in trouble. A very sleepy Riolu made began to whimper as I turned around and silently ran through the night back towards the Wishing Tree like a ninja.

"Sorry Riolu," I aplogized to him quietly as I hid behind a bush and looked out at N who was shouting at some dark mysterious figure in the tree.

I began to wonder quietly out loud to myself, "Whose that?"

As the moon reappeared from the cloud it was hiding behind, it's reflections gave me a much clearer view of the person talking to N. He resembled N so much, with the green hair and strange attire. The fact it appeared he had a robotic eye really caught my attention pretty quickly.

"One eye, green hair, dressed like a rich stiff? He must be Ghetsis." I told Riolu, who had forced himself to stay away and watch with me, "For his foster father, they sure do share a ressembalance, much to N's disgust I guess."

"Depends..." I finally said, "what it is."

"You will love it N. Believe me."

What was going on? Where they making a deal? Why would N even want to listen to what that wrinkled turnip had to say? Then again, he had Touko. N probably wanted to know what he had to do to rescue her.

"You hand me that wanted girl you are hanging around with now, and I'll give back Touko." Ghetsis told him. That made me want to scream suddenly. Was he listening to me tell N everything about Sinnoh? He must have if he had just offered N that. I wanted to run, but surely N wouldn't accept it.

"No way! Becky is my friend." N said. That made me feel a bit better, and not betrayed, "What would you want with her anyway?"

"You havn't heard? Team Galactic are offering a big award for her capture to whoever presents her to Lucas Starlight, their new leader. He really has turned that team around. Almost makes me want to join them myself."

I swore I saw Ghetsis look directly towards my direction as he said Lucas's name. Great- he knew I was here listening to their every word. Perfect. Then again, the fact Lucas was now the boss of the twats was news to me. How much was he offering for me exactly? Did I even want to know?

"It's a shame you chose not to hand over Rebecca Starlight. Touko will probably have to sit their rotting away in that cell now." Ghetsis said.

"You, you are lying!" N said, doubting his own words, "I refuse to hand Becky over cause what you say is lies. You won't give Touko back! You just want to rip away another piece of me so I cave in and give myself up to you jerks!"

Ghetsis started to clap as if N had won some sort of game show.

"Well done my son, I thought you were stupid enough to fall for that trick. I was maybe you would be overwhelmed by my sudden reappearance to fall for it. How do you fell about me Becky?"

Yep, he knew I was here. I looked at Riolu and we both stood up from the bush we were behind in unison.

N looked at me is shock, "Becky... go back to camp."

"No Becky don't. You're here now, why not stay?"

"She has nothing to do with you Ghetsis! Leave her out of this!" N told him as he backed away and stood protectivly in front of me, an arm pushed back to keep me from going forward. Ghetsis leapt from the tree and in front of N and I.

"But N, she is involved now you've become aqquainted with her. I believe you already knew this earlier, but Becky said she was not going to leave your side. Am I right Becky, or am I right?" Ghetsis said, once again addressing me.

"Um, yes sir."

"Becky don't answer this jackass." N whispered to me.

Ghetsis just laughed, "She wants to be polite N, let her. She's not a stubborn idiot like you. She knows when her life and freedom are on the line."

Hearing this made me gulp in fear. Riolu stepped out in front of me and stood beside N, ready to attack.

"So I assume this is the legendary Riolu that can use Aura Sphere, despite the fact he is not a Lucario yet?" Ghetsis asked me. Riolu grunted at him, and Ghetsis simply laughed at him.

"What did he say N?"

N lowered his arms down and looked down at the ground sadly.

"Oh that's right, since you left Team Plasma, your power slowly began to weaken, so now you can't understand Pokemon like you used to. Am I correct? Your just an ordinary trainer now."

I looked at N sadly, "N is this true?"

N never answered my question, he just looked at Ghetsis in anger.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Well seeing that you won't accept the deal, I guess I am here to give a warning, so you and Rebecca Starlight better pay attention." he said.

"New Team Plasma are back and we are stronger than ever now that I am leader instead of you. So don't be surprised if you hear more of us. And I wouldn't suggest trying to stop us either. We won't hold back just because you were one of us N. And I would call Team Galactic telling them where you are Starlight, if they didn't already know that is."

Riolu suddenly launched an almighty aura sphere at Ghetsis, surrounding us all with pitch black smoke.

"Becky hold my hand! I don't trust him." N told me. I threw myself forward and held his hand tight, and he pulled me against him and held me tight, Riolu clinging onto my leg desperate not to lose me.

"I DON'T CARE IF TEAM PLASMA ARE AWARE OF BECKY'S WHEREABOUTS, I WON'T LET THEM HAVE HER!" N shouted into the black smoke. This was a side of N I had never seen before. A much braver N, willing to sacrifice his safety for others. I screamed when the smoke cleared and all I saw was Ghetsis staring straight at me with his one eyes and... that thing. I burried my face into N's chest, trying to get his creepy image out of my head.

"Maybe I should have mentioned the face I am trying to convince your brother to team up with New Team Plasma. I am sure the fact I know who you are with no will convince him. He can't wait to see you, Rebecca Dianca Starlight."

I turned around to see him, but he was gone.

"Becky what's wrong? He's gone now, your safe now, I promise." N said, hugging me close as I cried.

"He's going to team up with Galactic. Did you not hear him? He... he said..."

N hugged me closer to try and calm me down.

"Ghetsis can get into peoples heads for a short amount of time and send messages and images to your brain. I should have mentioned that. I'm sorry Becky, I shouldn't have got you involved with this. Maybe we should go our seperate ways."

I just looked up at him, tears still rolling casually down my face, "Are you kidding N... I need you now more than ever." I said, before I burried my face back into his shirt, "Please don't leave me and Riolu now. PROMISE ME PLEASE!"

N beant down and placed his hands on my face so I was forced to look into his eyes.

"I promise Becky."


	12. No Goodbyes

**Chapter 12**

**No Goodbyes**

***Becky's POV***

I don't remember much else that happend much the rest of that night, because the next thing I remember after begging N not to leave me was waking up in my sleeping bag cuddled up to N. Relax, I still had my clothes on and everything, nothing had happend between us. Plus, he was on the outside of the sleeping bag. He wasn't kidding about prefering to sleep outside of sleeping bags. I took a few minutes to remember what happend last night, before slowly slipping myself out of the sleeping bag . Riolu was curled up next to a burnt out campfire, and my bag and belt with all my pokeballs beside him. At least they had made it back to the camp all right. I needed my team more than ever now. Without them I would feel so alone in a world where I am being hunted.

"Becky?" N mumbled. I turned around and walked over to him while forcing myself to smile.

"Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head at me, "Nah, I couldn't sleep properly all night. I thought you could use some company anyway... you kept screaming in your sleep."

"I did?"

N just nodded and began to fold away the sleeping bags in silence, leaving me to think about what he had just told me.

"What was I screaming about exactly?" I asked.

"I think you were just dreaming about your life in Sinnoh and stuff, cause you kept shouting out Lucas's name and stuff. You stopped shortly after I came over an..."

"...and hugged me?" I laughed. Me knowing made him blush and stare at the ground.

"Hey it's ok you know. I'm alright with it. I mean, if it helped me then I deffinatly don't care."

N just looked at me like I was mad, making me laugh. What was it about him that made me forget all about the world and the dangers around me? I know our friendship was new, but it sure was strong. Maybe it was because we were so alike? N, his foster father was leader of New Team Plasma, and as far as I was aware, was wanted by New Team Plasma. Me, my older brother the new leader of New Team Galactic, and was wanted for revenge for stopping their earlier plans. I wonder what happened to the kid who stopped Team Galactic 5 years ago...

"Becky, I know you are going to say no, but don't you think maybe it would be better to get out of this forest as soon as possible?" N said, "I mean, if Ghetsis is going to tell your brother that you are here, don't you think this forest will be one of the first places they check?"

This was true, and though I didn't like the idea of leaving the Wishing Tree when I felt like I really needed it, that tree would end up being the reason I was found by Team Galactic.

I looked over at Riolu as he began to stir from his slumber, before looking back at N and giving him a nod, "You are right N. I just... I honestly have not felt so vulerable like this in so long. I have barely been out of this forest since I arrived in Unova. I have no idea what it's like out there. Sandgi Town is the furthest I've been in the past month."

"Becky relax. I swear I won't let them hurt you." N laughed as he folded the tent back into it's carry bag.

"But what about your own safety N? What if you are so busy looking after me, your put into danger yourself?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes again. N obviously saw this, and walked over to me, sat down next to me and Riolu, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at him, not sure what to say. He said nothing. He just looked at me with his usual half smile. We just sat there in silence, staring at one another.

***N's POV***

I looked away from Becky and walked back to the tent I was halfway through putting away. What was I doing? What had gotten into me? She was just a kid- a kid who had put me into even more trouble than I had been in beforehand. I began to wonder if I should have just let Zekrom zap her or something.

No... that wasn't who I was.

Or was I?

Who was I anymore?

I finished packing away the tent, not looking Becky's way. I know I was meant to trust her and protect her. But she'd put me in more danger, and I did the same to her. Us both being wanted has basically just put us both in danger.

I picked up the bag which the tent was in and turned back to ask Becky where we were going to go, but she wasn't there.

"Becky?" I asked, looking around the meadow for her. Nothing but grass.

"BECKY?" I shouted louder, "RIOLU? BECKY WHERE ARE YOU?"

I threw the tent on the ground and ran into the forest, surely she knew better to run off at a time like this. She was going to get herself caught surely.

"BECKY PLEASE!"

I arrived at the Wishing Tree, hoping she would be here. But she wasn't. So where was she?

I looked up at it sadly, and noticed something familliar hanging from it. I don't know where, but I swore I recognised it from somewhere.

I hoisted myself off the ground and began to climb up to the object, and instantly recognised it to be Becky's belt with her Pokemon strapped to it.

What was she doing? Why had she just gone off with Riolu into possible danger?

I stared at the belt in disbelieve. She'd just left me, despite what she had said yesterday?

"Becky..." I whispered sadly to myself, "Where are you?"

**Why had Becky just gone off with only Riolu to protect her? Where has she gone off? Find out in Chapter 13**


	13. First Encounter with Galactic

**Chapter 13**

**First Encounter with Galactic**

***Becky's POV***

"BECKY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

As I heard N's cries getting closer, I grabbed Riolu and jumpped out of the Wishing Tree, before running into the bushes and far away, seconds before I heard N arrive at the trees clearing. I couldn't let him catch up with me. I was a burden. I was going to get him into even more trouble, and I couldn't get my friend into more trouble, even though it hurt me to leave him without a goodbye.

I held Riolu's hand tightly as we both walked through the forest. He didn't question me leaving N. It was as if he knew exactly why I was doing it. I blinked back the tears, desperatly trying to act brave. Riolu wasn't falling for it though.

"I'm fine Riolu, really. I am." I said, not bothering to smile. Why should I? I wasn't alright. I was sad. Sad I had to leave N just because I was trouble. Sad my brother was the reason for all of this. Sad Ghetsis had used me as well as Touko to try and get to N. I was starting to regret even starting my adventure. I should have just stayed put at home and become Professor Rowan's assisstant or something. Let someone else stop my idiotic brother from destroying the world.

No... they couldn't. Because I was the one chosen by the 3 legendary lake Pokemon. No one else could have done it... because they'd chosen me. My mind flashed back to the day I saw all 3 of them in a dream. I felt like I could hear them, begging me for help. It was as I left the Pokemon Centre I was staying at that Cynthia arrived in her car, telling me it was an emergancy. I remember that moment well.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Becky, I feel like you are the only one who can stop Team Galactic now. They are hours away from destroying the world!"

"Again? But didn't you tell me they tried it around 5 years ago?" I asked.

"5 years to this day to be exact." Cynthia said, keeping her eyes glued to the road as she rapidly drove down it.

"So why me? What have I got to do with this?" I asked her firmly. She looked worried, not sure if she should tell me or not.

"Cynthia please..."

"Your brother... he's... he's joined them."

That was the start of the worst day of my life.

I explained to Cynthia about the dream I had, and she told me I had been chosen by the Lake Trio to stop them, like the kid 5 years before me had. It was then I realised I was infact the only one who could stop Team Galactic.

But I already knew before the confrontation I would be unable to change my brothers mind.

I wish I knew what the outcome of all this would be though. I wish I knew I would have been running for my life, forced to go to Unova for my own safety.

* * *

Riolu suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, holding my hand tight so I couldn't go any further without pratically dragging him along.

"Riolu whats up?" I asked.

"That Riolu still has a good sense of smell I see." said a familliar twisted evil voice. I gasped as my brother emerged from the darkness ahead of us. I went to run back to N, but I saw Jupiter, Mars and Saturn had surrounded us, along with a bunch of those low life grunts with those stupid Zubat pokemon.

"You sure led us on a wild goose chase Rebecca. But there is no point in even trying. Not even your Riolu can take on all of us."

"But I don't only have Riolu." I said with a smirk on my face as I reached for my belt. My smirk was quickly replaced with a look of remorse and horror. My Pokemon... I had them with me at the tree. Where were they?

"What's wrong Rebecca?" Jupiter mocked me, although she knew exactly what was going on. Riolu looked willing to take them on, but I simply shook my head at him.

"Don't even bother Riolu." I whispered to him. He looked at me like I was insane, but I knew he would just get defeated in 10 seconds flat. I couldn't let him get hurt badly. These guys wouldn't hold back just because I was their bosses sister. After all, I had stopped their plans.

"Revenge is finally here Becky. I did warn you back at Sphear Pillar. Remember?"

"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" I screamed at him, filled with rage, "DO YOU NOT REALISE HOW IT PAINS ME TO REMEMBER THAT DAY?"

"But your the Hero of Sinnoh. Your supposed to be brave and stand up to us. However, I am glad you are smart enough to not even attempt to battle us. At least that makes your capture a lot quicker." Saturn laughed.

"You should have left the forest quicker Rebecca. You could have stood a chance. Of course, we would still have that green haired boy you were supposedly tagging round with." Lucas said.

"N HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU CREEPS!"

"Oh but he does now Becky..."

I grabbed Riolu's paw as the grunts began to steadily close in on us. It was now or never I guess...

"N! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

***N's POV***

Me and my Zorork ran through the forest where I had heard her. It had to be her. She was in trouble, and needed my help. I had to get there before it was too late.

"The boy cannot help you Becky." I heard a voice say. I was close, that was good.

"I'm pretty sure I can!" I shouted when I first caught a glimpse of a Zubat, "Zoroark use Shadow Ball!"

Zoroark leapt up into the nearest tree sent a huge powerful ball of darkness straight into the centre of the circle, sending many of the Zubat and people flying, including Becky. Luckily I managed to catch her before she hit the ground. I looked down at her as she opened her eyes, clutching her Riolu close to her chest.

"N..." she whispered softly to me, "It's Team Galactic... Lucas is there and..."

"Don't worry Becky, we're going to get out of here." I said. She looked bashed up and brusied, obviously Zoroark's attack had hit her rather than the grunts I wanted to hit. She smiled weakly at me, before closing her eyes to rest. Riolu lept out of her hands and onto Zoroark's back.

"Zoroark he's going to help you, relax." I told my Pokemon after seeing his obviously annoyed expression. He gave a nod and both Pokemon awaited my commands.

"Right, come on we need to leave." I told them, ready to turn around. However, a boy around my age with blue hair was stood in front of me. He wore different attire to the grunts, and to the commanders. He was Lucas Starlight.

"So you are the famous N Ghetsis told me about, correct?" he asked sarcastically.

"Out of the way." I ordered him, holding Becky tightly.

"Not until you give me my sister." he said firmly. His voice sounded emotionless, and reminded me of Ghetsis in so many ways. No wonder Becky was so afraid of him.

"You have no right to call her your sister! You sure don't act like an older brother should! Do you know how much pain you have caused her these past few months? She's just a kid, she doesn't deserve this!"

I felt like punching the git when his response was an evil manipulative laugh.

"Good. I want her to be fearful. After all, she did stop our brilliant plans."

"YOU MEAN YOUR IDIOTIC EVIL PLAN!"

"Oh so Becky must have told you about what happend. And despite all that, you choose to help her? Despite the fact resisting us will make you wanted by us?" Lucas asked, obviously surprised by my decision, "Why?"

"Because Becky is my friend! And I am willing to give her the help that you as her older brother should give her!" I shouted in rage.

Lucas again laughed, "I am sure I remember from my past meetings with Ghetsis, that you are his son, correct?"

"Foster son."

"Hm, well last night Ghetsis and myself agreed that Team Plasma and Galactic were to team up and take over the world and recreate it in our own image. In exchange for me agreeing to this, Ghetsis gave me the information of Becky's whereabouts. Which is why I managed to get here so quickly. I am sure Ghetsis would be proud for me to present him 'Natural Harmonia Gropius.'"

I looked down at Becky as her eyes softly flickered open to look straight at me.

"That's your name?" she muttered weakly. I just nodded, and Becky smiled at me, despite the pain she was in.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to know it."

"Becky, I hope you realise the danger you have put N in by simply befriending him. You really didn't think about your actions. You silly excuse of a girl."

"YOUR A STUPID WASTE OF LIFE!" I shouted. Becky muttered my name, before her eyes flickered shut again.

"WHY JUDGE BECKY FOR HER MISTAKES, WHEN YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR OWN FAMILY? SHE LOOKED UP TO YOU, AND NOW YOU'VE CRUSHED THE SPIRIT RIGHT OUT OF HER! WELL MY ZOROARK HAS DESTROYED YOUR TEAM, SO JUST ACCEPT THE FACT YOU HAVE LOST THIS BATTLE AND GET LOST!"

Lucas smile dissapered and he stared straight at me.

"We may have lost this battle N, but I assure you, we shall win the war." he said in a sinister voice. Within a second, he faded away, leaving me, Zoroark and Riolu dazed and confused on what just happend. I finally snapped out of it and looked at the bashed up girl in my arms.

"We have to get her help. Maybe we should go back to Sandgi Town and see Alder." I said. Riolu and Zoroark gave a cry to agree with me, and we all ran as fast as we could towards Sandgi Town.

This had been my first encounter with the power of Team Galactic- and I knew it wouldn't be my last.


	14. Leaving So Soon

**Chapter 14**

**Leaving So Soon**

***Becky's POV***

I opened my eyes to see Riolu looking at me with a rather worried expression on his face. I realised I was tucked into a nice warm bed I was unfamilliar with. I didn't know where I was and why I was here.

"Riolu? What happend?" I asked weakly. Suddenly I remembered it all. I remembered Lucas and those Galactic idiots surrounding me... and N coming and rescuing me.

N! Was he ok? I was surely not in Galactic's base. The room had nothing space related, which was totally unlike them. What if N had saccrificed himself for me? No, my brother wanted me, not him. He wouldn't settle for some strange boy, surely not...

I saw the door open and saw Riolu pulling Alder in through the door. Seeing Alder made me relax. Shortly after N had ran off yesterday, Alder said he was going to go search for Touko, while I went off to find N. He smiled at the sight of me being awake.

"Hey Becky, how are you doing?" Alder asked.

"Alright seeing I got pretty bashed up back there."

Alder laughed, "So you remember what happend?"

"As clear as day to be honest. Up until I passed out anyway." I said, "Where is N? Is he ok?"

"He's asleep on the sofa. I'm surprised you woke up before him. He's pretty lazy. You've both been asleep for over 24 hours straight, I don't blame you though."

"Really?" I said, sitting up and noticing my arm was bandaged up. I looked at it confused. Alder must have seen my reaction to it, cause he told me it had been bleeding pretty badly from Zoroark's misfired shadow ball, and that Zoroark had been feeling pretty guilty about it.

"I don't blame Zoroark. In fact, I am very thankful for it. A bleeding arm is better than being captured by them anyway." I said. Alder just smiled at me, before excusing himself to go wake up N, calling him an 'idiotic turnip head' as he closed the door. I picked up Riolu and hugged him sadly. I shouldn't have gone off alone. I needed N. If he hadn't had come to my rescue, I could be locked up in some space themed cell in a much worse condition than I was in at the moment.

I climbed out of bed and rummaged through my bag for my pokeball belt (which luckily N had found obviously wherever I lost it and had slipped it in my bag before he crashed out on Alder's sofa) fresh set of clothes, seeing I was still in the ones I was in a day ago, which were now covered in blood and were burnt from the shadow ball. I knew they weren't salvagable so I just chucked them in the bin and went out of the guest room and down to the living room, to see N now lying on the floor face first, still fast asleep.

"Seriously N?" I laughed. Alder just sighed and chucked the blanket he was holding back on him, shaking his head and deliberatly not making any effort to avoid treading on him as he went over to the kitchen.

"Do you want some breakfast Becky? I'm afraid all I have is cereal, I can go over to the store if you want anything." he said from the kitchen while I was still laughing at N fast asleep on the floor.

"Nah, cereal will be just great Alder." I said, now leaving to go to the kitchen. I saw Alder pour 2 bowls of chocolate flakes into bowls and pour the small bottle of milk equally into each bowl.

"So I take it you had no luck in finding Touko?" I asked him, accepting the bowl he was handing me.

"I just don't get where the hell he could be keeping her!" Alder sounded like he was angry at himself, "I mean, I stormed his castle and everything, hoping to find some signs of his whereabouts. It still looked the same as when I was there on that evening."

I scooped the cereal onto the spoon and shoved it quickly into my mouth, trying not to make a mess on Alder's nice clean floor.

"Yum, this sure is nice. Shame that N's asleep. I might just have to eat it all before he gets his butt off the floor." I said loudly so N could hear. All I got as a reply was something about '5 more minutes' and a loud snore.

"Seriously, it's like he was raised in a barn or something."

Having someone he 'strongly disliked' fast asleep face first on his living room floor was clearly getting to Alder. I chose not to comment on it, and finish my cereal in silence.

"Becky, do you mind getting him up for me before I do it by sitting on him?" Alder pleaded as he made himself a cup of coffee, "Use your Pokemon or something, just don't ruin the carpet. It's brand new."

"I won't, don't worry Alder." I said, already walking to the living room and reaching for my Pokeball and summoning Oshawott, who had woken up N before.

"Hey Oshawott, can you use water gun to wake up N, but careful with the splash ok?"

N screamed like a little girl when the water soaked him and made him wake from his slumber suddenly.

"Hey at least Alder didn't sit on you." I laughed when N started giving me the evils.

N started wringing out his long hair all over Alder's carpet, but I didn't bother to stop him.

"He was gonna sit on me? That's harse, even for him! Why are you awake before me? You were the one that got hit by a shadow ball after all."

"Hmm well let me think, maybe I am not lazy like you?"

"Haha yeah that is true. Listen, seeing I saved you and everything, can you maybe stop using Oshawott to wake me up?" he moaned, standing up and shaking his damp hair like a dog who wanted to dry off after a quick dip in the sea.

"Listen, I told you it was either that or Alder's butt. Seeing I saved you from that, we're even." I said. I saw Alder standing in the doorway holding a bowl of cereal for N.

"My butt isn't that bad is it?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No comment." N grumbled, making me elbow him in the stomache which made him wail out in pain.

"That stops me from doing it I guess." Alder said, dumping the bowl onto the coffee table which N was now lying down next too in pain, "Oh get up you baby and eat your breakfast."

"Alder really doesn't like you does he?" I said once Alder had left the room.

"No, you don't say." N said sarcastically, but he thought twice about the comment once I threatend to elbow him again.

"Becky I really don't think you should be leaving so soon in your condition." Alder said as I slid my side bag onto my good shoulder.

"Well we can stay longer if you want." N said, throwing himself onto the sofa and pretending to get comfy, "Might just have another 24 hour nap."

Alder just looked at him with no expression on his face, before turning to me with a defeated look, "Actually maybe it's best if you go."

"Becky, where are we exactly going to go?" N asked me as Riolu attempted to pull him off the sofa. I just shrugged.

"Away from here. We can't risk staying near the forest now. Don't forget as well as Team Galactic knowing I was in the forest, Team Plasma know you were there too. Us napping has already cost us time, now we got to make up for it and leave as soon as possible." I told him, "We got to figure out where Touko is as well, and we can't exactly do that rotting away in their capture now can we?"

N just let Riolu pull him up and walked over to me.

"Thanks for letting us stay Alder." he said.

"Don't expect to fall alseep on my sofa again." he grumbled.

"Yea, I get the guest bedroom next time." N laughed as he walked out. I just said a hasty goodbye to Alder, closed the front door and glared at N.

"If you didn't wind him up so much, maybe he would like you!" I said, getting Staraptor out of his ball and helping Riolu onto his back before pulling myself up, "I hope you have a flying type Pokemon beside Zekrom, cause otherwise your walking."

N just pulled out a Pokeball and a Archeops popped out.

"Why couldn't Zekrom do it? He's a whole lot faster than Archeops, and he can carry us both!" N said, petting his Archeops.

I rolled my eyes at him, as if the answer was obvious, "We're trying to not draw attention to ourself while we think of a plan, not attract it. We might as well have a giant neon sign above our heads saying, 'WANTED BY EVIL ORGANISATION'." I said.

"Why not? Make our adventure a lot more exciting." N said.

"I love excitement and everything, but unlike you, if I get caught, I won't return to a palace. I'll go to a cell, and then maybe a grave. So shut up and let's go, ok?"


	15. Return of the Space Rejects

**CHAPTER 15**

**Return of the Space-Rejects**

***Becky's POV***

"Why are we in the Dreamyard exactly Becky?"

We had been flying for ages and we had finally stopped off in the Dreamyard for a rest.

"This was where I found Oshawott. It brings back happy memories. Like the Wishing Tree. Beside, I think Archeops isn't used to carrying you and could use a break. We're right next to Striaton City, so we can go and get some snacks to eat. I really don't think that cereal is enough to last us both for a whole day."

As if on que, N's stomache gave an almighty loud rumble, making the both of us laugh.

"My stomache agrees with you!"

We returned our Pokemon, and N, Riolu and I began to walk to the famous Striaton City gym, which also doubled up as a pretty decent resturant, where my old friend Cilan worked. He was the first person I met here in Unova, though I wasn't a big fan of his brothers. They were jack ass's to be honest. But Cilan was nice. He was the one who reccomended I trained in the forest, seeing it was pratically deserted and the chances of Team Galactic knowing about it were low. Well, now they did know.

"BECKY!" Cilan said as I walked through the doors with N. Cilan suddenly dropped the plate of food he was holding at the sight of N.

"Oh... he's that boy who..."

"Table for 2 Cilan." I quickly said. He just nodded and led us too a table, giving me time to quickly pull N aside and ask him how Cilan knew him.

"Well I had to get to the Pokemon League somehow didn't I?" he laughed weakly, "And of course all the gym leaders know about what happend, though apparently they wern't quick enough to get to the Pokemon League before the fighting stopped. But they knew, and probably like all the other gym leaders, they hate me."

I just nodded and followed Cilan.

"So Becky, what brings you out of the Forest with um..." Cilan said, giving N a look.

"N." he said, Cilan nodded, obviously not caring about who he was, and returned his gaze to me.

"Well we came here for a rest while we look for someone." I said, accepting the menu Cilan was now holding out for us.

"And he's with you because?"

Cilan was obviously referring to N.

"He's my friend. He's helping me, I'm helping him." I said.

"Hey look, old Star's back!"

I turned to see Cress pointing over at me, and calling his brother Chili to come see me.

"Oh god." Cilan muttered under his breath as his 2 brothers ran over to greet me. I just put a fake smile on my face to hide the fact I didn't want to speak to them, while N just lifted up his menu and hid behind it, not wanting them to recognise him either.

"Heya Starlight what brings you back?" asked Chili, who specialised in fire pokemon. For some reason, the 2 of them never called me Becky. Chili called me by my surname, while Cress simply referred to me as Star.

"Just came for a quick bite I guess."

"Aw shucks no way Star! You're staying here for longer! Hey whose that?"

I looked over and saw N slowly place his menu down, leaving Chili and Cress gobsmacked.

"STARLIGHT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THAT... THAT... THAT MONSTER?"

"Nice to see you too Chili." N replied back sarcastically, not making eye contact with the two of them.

"N is my friend Chili." I told him calmly, wanting them both to just get lost so I could talk to Cilan.

"But you do know what the hell he tried to do right?" Cress asked, giving N the evils.

"Yes I do. He's helping me, I'm helping him."

"Why does a moron like him need any help?" Cress scoffed. Suddenly N flew from his chair and banged his fist on the table, sending my knife and fork fly across the room. People from other tables looked over to see what the commotion was, but N didn't care and simply stared down at the fist that had sent my cutlery soaring.

"I don't believe it is any of your buisness why I am here, ok? If you need me Becky, I'll be in the Dreamyard." he muttered, before leaving without another word or even a glance back.

"Woah, what the hell is his problem?" Chili laughed weakly, though Cress seemed to have got the message and was tugging his brother back to the kitchen, leaving me and Cilan in an awkward silence. Once the kitchen door was shut, I let out a sigh of disbelieve and slammed my head against the table in angst.

"I'm sorry about my brothers Becky. Do you want to go check on N? I'll hold your table." Cilan offered, trying to be friendly. I just lifted my head up, wiped a lone tear from my eye and shook my head.

"No it's ok. He needs to calm down." I muttered softly.

"Becky you seem so upset, may I ask what's wrong?"

"I hope you have time for a long explanation." I said to him sadly.

Cilan just sat down in the chair N was once sat in, "Well then I hope you are prepared to wait for your dinner."

I let out a weak laugh and began to tell Cilan about everything that had happend these past few days.

***N's POV***

I wandered through the dreamyard, kicking the grass as I took a step forward. I should have thought twice about setting foot in that gym again, of course something like that was bound to happen. After all, I was still wanted by the police here in a way for questioning. I wouldn't be surprised if those 3 gym leaders were phoning up Looker right now.

I thought about Becky again. What if she got in trouble for travelling with a wanted criminal? Crap. I'd gotten Becky wanted by Team Plasma AND the international police, as well as her previous issues with Galactic. I was getting everyone I cared about into trouble everyday I was near them. What sort of friend was I? Maybe I should just leave now, while Becky isn't around.

No, I couldn't. Not until she was safe from Team Galactic and her brother Lucas. She was bound to get caught if I left her, especially now they knew she was in Unova.

I looked up to see a dark shadow of a man standing ahead of me. I stood perfectly still at first, not sure how to react. Who was it? I began to walk back slowly as the figure began to walk out of the darkness, and instantly froze when I recognised it to be Lucas.

"I was hoping for you to be Becky, but I guess you'll have to do." he muttered in a twisted and dark way.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means N? I use you to get to Becky. She seems to be quite attached to you, so it would work well."

Becky couldn't get caught now, no way. She was still in a bad shape from the last encounter with Team Galactic. I looked back to see 3 more people wearing simular outfits to Lucas. Team Galactic Commanders. Great. I went to get a Pokeball from my bag, when I realised I had left my bag in the resturant when I stormed out earlier.

Great. It was like Becky leaving her belt behind last time. Why was it whenever one of us encountered these idiots, we were basically helpless?

"Now N, where is my sister?"

***Becky's POV***

"So basically, we are running from Team Galactic AND Team Plasma, while trying to find Team Plasma, if that makes sense."

"Don't forget, N is wanted by the international police for questioning." Cilan informed me.

"Great, I guess that makes me wanted as well!" I moaned.

Cilan just laughed at my reaction, "Don't worry Becky, I won't turn you in. And I'm sure Cress and Chili have figured out that you'd get in trouble as well, so they won't phone up for sure."

"Thanks Cilan. I owe you guys one." I sighed in relief, "So how's the gym holding out for you guys?"

"We're not going to be gym leaders for much longer." Cilan said as if it was no big deal, "We're giving up the gym to become World Class Connoisseur's, just like we've always dreamed."

"That's great! And speaking of you becoming a World Class Connoisseur, I'm kinda hungry!"

Cilan laughed and stood up from his chair, before giving a quick bow to me, "Lunch is on us young Starlight."

"Oh shut up Cilan, you're starting to sound like your brothers!" I called after him as he walked towards the kitchen. However, right before he walked in, Cress and Chili barged through the door, knocking Cilan over. They looked too worried too even pay attention to the fact they had hurt their brother, and were more bothered by me for some reason.

"Starlight, Cilan... we have company!"

"Company?" Cilan asked, sitting himself up to look at his brothers, "What do you mean?"

I knew exactly what they meant though. My face dropped and I looked at them in horror.

"Do they look like spacemen?" I muttered softly.

"Yeah, and they've arrived in Striaton City by the dozens!" Chilli told me, not sure what to make of it. All three brothers looked at me in disbelieve.

"Shit... Galactic..."


	16. Into The Tunnels

**CHAPTER 16**

**Into the Tunnels**

***Becky's POV***

How had they tracked me down so quickly? It had only been about 2 hours since we had left the forest? Maybe someone followed me and N here...

...N?

"Star what the hell are you doing?" Cress said as I began to make my way to the front door. The resturant was past the lunch rush hour now, so luckily we were alone in the resturant. Which was kind of a relief to be honest, seeing this resturant was probably going to be swarmed by the grunts outside any minute now.

"N is in the Dreamyard. They might have got him." I said to them. I went to reach for the door handle, when someone grabbed my hand. I looked up to see Cilan looking at me, simply shaking his head at me.

"Becky they are after you. N will be fine as long as he has his Pokemon. Right now, we need to focus on getting you out of here."

I looked at Cilan sadly. He was my first friend in Unova, and though I had only known him for a shorter time than I knew N, I knew his was willing to keep me safe.

"But... N doesn't have his Pokemon."

I looked over at Chili, who was next to a dazed and confused Riolu, holding up a bag from the table I was sitting at. N's bag... with his Pokemon.

I walked over and slipped my slightly smalled bag into his, before throwing it over my shoulder. I was sure to make sure N got his Pokemon and belongings back. I picked up Rioluand hugged him close before I turned back to Cilan and gave a nod.

"We're hold them off Cilan don't worry." Chili said, standing beside Cress and pulling out a Pokeball.

"Yeah." Cress agreed, also getting out a Pokeball, "You get Star out of here round the back. We'll handle these Galactic Grunts."

"If your sure." Cilan said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the kitchen and opening a door that looked like a food pantry, but turned out to be a staircase.

"Underground tunnel. And my brothers thought it was stupid to get this put in." Cilan laughed, as he lit a candle and locked the door behind us. I stood at the top of the staircase warily, as I watched Cilan slowly walk down it.

"Where does this lead to exactly?"

"Dreamyard. Hopefully you can find N and get out of here before Team Galactic realise you've escaped. Now come on Becky. If my brothers are right, then they won't stand a chance against that many alone." he said.

"So you left them alone?" I asked, rasing my eyebrows at him, though I don't think he noticed because it was dark.

"It will buy us some time." Cilan said. I just laughed, before allowing Riolu to sit on my back and wrap my arms around my neck. I didn't want to lose him in a dark tunnel like this.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from what sounded like the main dining area.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked Cilan. He just nodded and told me to keep up as he started a quick run down the tunnel. I needed to keep up with him, he had the only light source.

***N's POV***

I fell to the floor in pain, trying to stay strong. I just couldn't do it though. Lucas's Luxray was so strong. I closed my eyes and my mind flickered to Becky. I hope she was safe.

"Give up yet?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at Lucas and his Luxray. As terrifying as they looked, I still managed to laugh at them and shake my head at them.

"Never." I said to them, before screaming out loud as another wave of electricity flew through my body.

"We already know where Becky is though master, why do you want to hear it from the boy?"

"I wouldn't waste your time." I panted, "I won't give up on Becky. I'd rather that thing kill me than betray one of my only friends."

Lucas laughed at me as I was once again shocked.

"Friends? Friends? She's using you to protect herself N. Don't you see?"

"LIES!" I shouted at him through the pain I was in as Luxray continued to shock me.

"Then why isn't your friend here to save you? Why is she saving herself? She would rather let you be dragged back to that dreadful awful father of yours by us, rather than accept her fate?" Lucas asked me.

"I would rather she did that to be honest."

"Then so be it."

***Becky's POV***

"Cilan how much further?" I groaned at him, "If we don't hurry up, they would have found N."

"What if they have already found him? What if they are trying to lure you to him? Maybe we should go back to the gym?"

"What and face an army of grunts? If they have both exits to this tunnel surrounded, then basically we're stuck down here! And I can't live down here the rest of my life Ci..."

Cilan rested his finger against my lips, and we stood there in silence as we heard the fast approaching sound of footsteps. My eyes widened in shock as Cilan gave me a nod to show they were who we thought they were.

Team Galactic.

I gave a puff of the candle Cilan was holding to sumerge us into darkness, and grabbed Cilan's sweaty hands to pin him agaisnt the wall and we both croached down in the darkness so they would stand less chance of spotting us. Cilan wrapped his arms around me protectivly as I closed my eyes and hugged Riolu and Cilan close.

This was the end of my freedom for sure.


	17. The Downfall of Riolu

**Chapter 17**

**The Downfall of Riolu**

***Becky's POV***

"Cilan?"

"CRESS DON'T YOU DARE SCARE US LIKE THAT!"

I looked up to see Cress standing there shining a torch at us.

"Sorry Cilan. Hey Star. Don't look so scared, it's only me." he said.

I pulled myself away from Cilan, stood up and pushed him in sudden anger.

"You idiot! I thought it was them idiots!" I said, before pulling him into a hug, grateful he was ok and unharmed. He seemed surprised by my sudden moodswing change before finally accepting my hug. I was close to tears. This was really starting to scare the crap out of me. Constant running, N's possible danger, being scared like hell. Why had my adventure soon become a matter of life and death?

"I might as well warn you now Chili's catching up, before we all get scared again." Cress whispered to me. I just nodded past the tears, and looked at him as I wiped the tears away.

"I take it you took out them grunts right?"

"Of course." He laughed, "No wonder they are only grunts. Couldn't put their money where their mouth is that's for sure."

"And only grunts were there?" I asked. Cress nodded.

"Though apparently a load of them are at the Dreamyard, but a few grunts escaped to the Dreamyard to go alert their commander, whoever that is."

"Her brother. He wants revenge on Becky." Cilan told him. I noticed Cilan was still crouched on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Dang it Star what the hell did you do?"

I realised I had only briefly explained my situation to Cilan, but not Cress and Chili. And now wasn't the time to explain.

"We'll wait till Chili comes before we figure something out. There's only 2 ways in and out of this tunnel. More grunts will come. And my brothers at the other side. If I appear at either side, my brother is sure to be there quicker than lightning. They'll find the tunnel sooner or later, and the longer we wait, they will probably find N. He has no Pokemon, so we need a plan!"

"Ri Ri" Riolu cried. I looked over at my Pokemon who was beginning to run down the tunnel towards the Dreamyard.

"RIOLU!" I shouted, though my voice just echoed into the darkness. I went to go follow him, but Cress grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Let go Cress! I am not letting Riolu run off!" I shouted at him, desperate to break free from his grasp. He simply shook his head at me, making me want to chase after Riolu anymore. Was he crazy?  
"Becky you can't follow Riolu alone in the darkness. We need to wait for Chili." Cilan whispered to me.

"RIOLU COULD BE IN DANGER!"  
"RIOLU KNOWS WHAT HE IS DOING, YOU ARE IN MORE DANGER THAN HIM OK?" Cilan shouted. I stopped struggling and looked at him. He looked angry, fuming actually. Why though? I looked back in the direction Riolu had ran, and hoped Chili would arrive soon. I was scared for not my safety anymore, but for Riolu's... but for N's...

What sort of brother enjoyed making his younger sister suffer like I was right now?

***N's POV***

I sat next to the bush sadly, being watched by a ton of Grunts. At least I wasn't being shocked anymore. Lucas has stopped shortly after a bunch of bashed up members returned saying Becky was no longer at the gym. That brought a smile to my face when Lucas completely raged. Of course, he took his rage out on me, but being kicked in the stomach was worth it to see that. He had ordered all these grunts and Commander Mars to keep an eye on me while he went to look in the gym himself. Of course, they were pretty laid back with guarding me. I wasn't going anywhere after all. They had bashed me up pretty bad, and my wrists were now bound together with a strong harsh rope which was cutting badly into my wrists.

Soon I was probably going to be in my castle again, maybe reunited with Touko. In my fathers capture. But as long as Becky was safe.

Wait was that Riolu?

Shit...

***Becky's Pov***

"Starlight slow down!"

"Serious Chili? You expect me to slow down? My two closet friends are in the Dreamyard right now, with Team Galactic. I refuse to slow down when they are up there because of me, ok?" I said to them.

"Becky you can't live your life blaming yourself for this ok?" Cilan said to me. He was the only one of the 3 brothers willing to keep up with me, though he was obviously warn out as it was. However, when you've been living in the forest climbing trees for a month, you really get a hell load of stamina.

"It is though Cilan. I have accepted that, and so should you." I said.

"But Becky..."

"Accept it!" I ordered him, not making eye contact with him.

Riolu, please don't do anything stupid... for my sake...

***N's POV***

I tried not to look at Riolu so that the Galatic gits wouldn't notice him, though I did closely keep an eye on him from the corner of my eye. He was just hiding in the trees ahead of me, watching me from a far. If Riolu was here, surely Becky was close by.

Which meant she would get caught.

No, I couldn't let that happen.

I began to desperatly pull at the rope desperate to break free. I couldn't let Becky be caught, she meant too much to me. She didn't deserve to be caught by these... these...

I couldn't even come up with an insult to describe Team Galactic in my state, let alone save Becky.

Suddenly, a large explosion sent a load of grunts flying, attracting the attention of Mars. At first she looked at me, and when she saw me secretly looking over at the tree, she quickly realised exactly what was going on.

"It's the girls Riolu, isn't it?" she muttered to herself evilly, pulling out a pokeball, "Well Riolu, arn't you in for a surprise?"

"NO!" I screamed as Riolu was sent flying out of the tree by a Zubat.


	18. The Hero Treatment

**Chapter 18**

**The Hero Treatment **

***Becky's POV***

I skidded to a halt as I saw a large marble staircase ahead of me, surrounded by fire torches to show it was a way out.

"We have to be careful from here Becky. The Dreamyard is just ahead." Cilan whispered to me.

"A bit late for that don't you think gym leader Cilan?"

I gasped as my brother began to walk down the stairs. Chili and Cress pulled me back and went to lead me the opposite way, when we heard a load of grunts heading that way. We were cornered.

"Wh... Where's Riolu?" I shouted to him, pulling my arm away from Chili and pushing myself in front of Cilan bravely to stare into my brothers eyes. He had simular eyes to me, much to my disgust. I hate looking like him. No, I hate being related to him.

"Mars has already taken care of him, along with that silly little Plasma Lord."

"HIS NAME IS N!" I screamed, marching straight up to my brother and staring him straight in the face, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM? YOU MONSTER!"

I gasped as Lucas grabbrd my wrist and gave me an innocent smile and twisted it so I screamed in pain. Cilan went to go help me, but I gave him a look that begged him not to come any closer. Him and his brothers stood there with their hands behind their heads when the grunts had pointed guns at their heads.

"Please Lucas... don't shoot them. Please. I'll... I'll come back with you. I won't try to escape. Please Lucas." I begged.

"Aw Becky, as if you had a choice." Lucas whispered to me as he began to drag me up the stairs by my wrist.

This really was the end of my freedom this time...

And I had to let it happen...

So here I was, chained up in the back of a truck, being taken god knows where. Riolu was sat next to me, unable to move. My bag was on the other side of the truck, my chains inabling me to reach them. I felt like crying when I realised N's bag was still inside mine, his Pokemon in it.

So I was basically sending his Pokemon off to their doom as well? Great?

I hadn't even got to say goodbye to Cilan, Cress or Chili... or N. It hurt me to watch their faces as I was thrown in this truck with Riolu. I guess they wanted to get me away from them before we could figure out a way to escape.

N was going to go back to Ghetsis for sure. What would happen to the 3 gym leaders of Striaton City, who knew? I knew 1 thing though, I was probably going to be killed within the next week or so. Which sucked. A lot.

"Riolu I know you tried to help out and I appreciate it a lot. I'm sorry I am such a bad trainer."

"Riolu..." Riolu sounded like he wanted to protest against me, but agreed with me. If I could hug him right now, I would...

"I guess I have to accept my fate." I whispered sadly. I wonder what death feels like.

Surely this was no way for the Hero of Sinnoh to be treated.

***N's POV***

"N you can't just give up! Becky needs you!"

"Oh yeah, now you gym leaders believe in me cause you're tied up as well. Well I'm sorry, but I have no hope left inside of me. Becky's gone guys. Just accept it." I spat at them.

"N listen, Becky may be gone, but her spirit lives inside of you. Think about how bubbly and happy she used to be. Remember that Becky. Don't you want her back?" Cilan said to me sternly.

"Of course! More than anything."

"You may have been shocked, but just be like that Becky, and you can overcome anything. We all will, we will fight back. I mean, it's only one commander and some low life grunts. How hard can they be? Even though you have no Pokemon, we do. We can fight back N. Please. Do this for Becky and Riolu."

I wasn't sure. But what did I have to lose?

"Let's do this shit then."


	19. Breaking Free

**CHAPTER 19**

**Breaking Free**

***N's POV***

Cilan managed to free his hand enough to reach into his pocket and pull out a pocket knife, and casually began to cut at the rope so no one would notice. Chili and Cress leant in to block the view, and I sat and kept a look out. I wasn't long before Cilan was free and was beginning to untie me and his brothers without being noticed.

"N take this." Cilan whispered to me once my hands were free, slipping a pokeball into my hand. I looked at it in curiousity. It was a Dwebble. I wasn't sure how much this would help me, but this was bettert than no Pokemon. Beside, I wasn't planning on sticking around for long. I had to catch up with Becky and that truck she was thrown into before it was too late.

"Ok let's do this!" Cress said excitedly, standing up with a Pokeball in his hand, before throwing it up in the air to attract Team Galactic's attention.

"Panpour we need your help!"

A blue monkey appeared out of it's Pokeball and immediatly looked ready to battle. Chili gave his blue haired brother a nod, and I noticed he had already pulled out his Pokeball.

"Pansear you too!"

"Pansage, front and centre!" Cilan shouted.

Pansear was the fire type of Panpour, while Pansage was the grass type.

"Ok N let's go!" Cilan said, but he seemed shocked when I slipped the Pokeball back into his hand, shaking his head to refuse.

"I need to catch up with Becky as soon as possible."

"N, are you sure?" Cilan said, not sure if I was making the right desicion.

"Let him go Cilan. We got things covered up here havn't we Cress?"

"You bet. Go rescue Star, and hurry!"

I gave a nod at the two of them, and shot a look at Cilan, who gave a slight nod to me. I don't know why, but he reminded me of Alder. Maybe it was because he prefered Becky over me, and made that fact obvious. I don't blame him to be honest. I did screw up a while back, and because of that, I doubt I would ever be forgiven.

I began to run back, when I heard a grunt shout about me running off and something about stopping me. However, I looked back and saw that Chili had managed to block the path with Pansear's flamethrower, which gave me a while to run off. I was sure them three would give me long enough to find Becky, even though I didn't have Pokemon.

But, where the hell was I going?

I must have been wandering around the Dreamyard for at least an hour before I heard the distant sound of a motercycle. At first I thought it was Galactic, and broke out into a run, desperate to get away. After attempting to jump over a fallen tree, I slipped and saw the motercycle. I wasn't going to be able to outrun it now. I just watched in horror as it finally skidded to a halt in front of me.

"Oi N."

"Cilan? Thank god. Wait, you ride a motercycle?"

Cilan just becokend his head to show the empty back seat. I scrammbled onto my feet and jumped on, and despite the fact both of us were helmetless, we sped off down the Dreamyard's dirt road.

"Do even know where they are?" I shouted over the motercycle's loud engine so he could hear me.

"We got them to squeal the location. Cress and Chili should be ahead of us, mine is the only bike with 2 seats. We noticed where they said they were headed is the complete opposite direction to where you went, so I went to fetch you." I nodded and looked up at the dark gloomy sky, hoping Ghetsis wouldn't suddenly appear on his Hydreigon to fetch me. We were surely running out of time. Cilan must have got the same idea, because he told me to hang on tight as we broke out even faster than before, and I swear we did a wheely because of the speed we were going at.

* * *

_**Sorry it's a shorter chapter this time. The first part of the story is slowly coming to an end, and I know exactly how I am going to end part one of the story. Of course I will make a sequel, because I think the ending would be just be too upsetting to leave as it is. Plus, I like the relationship Becky and N. I want them to have a strong friendship, maybe because N knows this is one of the only friends he has beside Touko, who of course, has been locked away somewhere that not even I know of xD**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you stick around for the rest of The Wishing Tree to find out if Becky escapes from Lucas. **_


	20. Cliff Crash

**CHAPTER 20**

**Cliff Crash**

***Becky's POV***

How long had we been driving for? Where were we even going? Maybe I was going to be dropped off the edge of the earth or something. My brother probably would go that extreme, knowing the 15 years I had grown up with him.

I looked at Riolu, whimpering in his sleep. Poor Riolu. Maybe if I had told him to go with Lucas a while back, maybe he wouldn't be facing a possible death sentance with me. Yes he would have been my enemy then, but at least he would be alive.

* * *

_***flashback***_

"Riolu, did you really want to start this adventure with me?"

It was a short time after the incident at Sphear Pillar, and we were now in Unova and were walking around the woods together, him sitting on my shoulder as usual.

"Riolu!" he said happily, munching into the Oran Berry I had picked him earlier.

"But think about it. If you hadn't had gone with me, you wouldn't be in this mess with me." I told him. Riolu glared at me and gently pushed my cheek angrily.

"What was that for?" I laughed.

"Ri Riolu!"

"So you don't regret joining me one bit?" I asked. He shook his head at me, a smile spread across his face, "I'm glad I managed to start my adventure with you, Riolu. And of course Torterra and Staraptor."

He gave a happy cheer and raised his small paw up for a high five.

"We started this adventure together, and we'll finish it together, promise?"

"RIOLU!" he said, snuggling up to my neck for a hug.

* * *

Riolu didn't regret joining me. Like I had said, like he had agreed, we started this adventure together, we were going to finish it together.

Though I didn't expect to finish it by dying of course. But we were dying together I guess. And I had to accept the fact I was going to be killed by my brother for stopping his plans, no matter what. I just hope he made it quick and painless.

I was sent tumbling to the other side of the truck when I heard the truck break suddenly. Were we finally here? I hoped so. I jumpped as I heard a loud thump coming from the door. Riolu woke up and slowly backed up towards me.

"BECKY!" I heard a familliar voice say, making me gasp when I instantly recognised it, "BECKY PLEASE SAY YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"N?"

***N's POV***

"There's Chili and Cress!" I shouted.

"And they've stopped the truck!" Cilan said happily, "Great."

When Cilan began to slow down, I took the chance to jump off and landed next to the back door of the truck. I tried to open it, though it appeared to be locked, so I desperatly began to bang on the door, hoping Becky would hear.

"BECKY! BECKY PLEASE SAY YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"N?" I heard from inside. A smile appeared on my face. She was in there, great!

"Becky are you alright?" I asked. Becky completly ignored my question though.

"N WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well!"

I turned to see Lucas was behind me. He shot out and grabbed my wrist and held it tight, and I thought he was going to snap it off like a twig.

"Pansage bullet seed quick!"

I managed to see Pansage fire a ton of seeds at Lucas, forcing him to release my wrist to block them away from his face. I ran back to Cilan and his brothers, but still sat next to the truck so I could talk to Becky.

"Cilan you're here too? What's going on?" I heard her say.

"We're here to get you out of here!" Cilan shouted to her.

"No kidding."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SARCASTIC MISSY!" Cilan said, though I could see a slight grin on his face, "Pansage bullet seed on the door, full power!"

But the truck wouldn't bust. I heard a laugh coming from the front of the truck, and saw Lucas climbing in.

"That truck is completly Pokemon proof, so good luck with that!" he laughed. I began to bang on the metal again, desperate to get Becky out.

"N stop it!" Cilan and Becky called in unison.

"NO! I WON'T GIVE UP! I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD PROTECT YOU!"

Cilan grabbed me and pulled me back, despite my effots. I watched in horror as the truck began to move again, but in a straight line straight towards the edge of the mountain cliff we were on.

"IF I CANNOT HAVE HER, NO ONE WILL. SHE WILL DIE!" Lucas shouted.

He was mental, and at first, I didn't take him seriously. But then, it just happened. As I saw the truck launch through the barrier and off the not so steep cliff, it was just so slow. I screamed as the truck plummeted down and into a low current stream below.

If Becky had survived that... if would be a miracle.

I noticed that the truck was burst a small hole at the bottom, and began to climb the cliff as quick and carefully as I could. I noticed I was soon followed by Cilan, and then eventually Cress and Chili.

I finally reached the truck and looked desperatly into the hole of the truck, hoping to not find a lifeless body.

But there was Becky, curled up in the lower corner of the truck with Riolu standing by her side. I couldn't tell if she was alive.

"Becky?" I whispered.

At first she didn't respond, and I feared for the worst. But them fears were rapidly washed away when she stirred and weakly lifted herself up to see me. Her face was badly bashed up, and her arm had a huge gash in it.

But she was alive.

That was all that mattered.


	21. Dreams and Decisions

**Hey guys, just another author update from yours truly, Becky (lol yes if you failed to read my author notes beforehand, my name is Becky, and the character Becky is based around myself. But I am not going to go into that again since you failed to read the author notes, shame on you . )**

**As we reach 1000 views and the end of the story, I have decided there will in fact be 3 or 4 more chapters to The Wishing Tree, including this one. So get reading :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Dreams and Decisions **_

***N's POV***

I was stoof in the middle of what looked like a ballroom. The walls were fancy looking, and the floor was wooden and well polished. Classical music played in the background, but I was the only one in the room. And instead of my usual attire, I was dressed in a well fitted tux, which was strange. I was about to call out to see if anyone was here, when suddenly I heard footsteps from behind me. I looked back to see Becky slowly coming towards me, a smile on her face. But she was not dressed like she usually was either. Her blonde side fringe hair was tied up into a neat little bun and her fringe was tucked up behind a beaded pearl headband. Her usual pokemon t-shirt and shorts were replaced with a long pink ball gown. She looked like a princess, and made me feel like a prince.

"Hello N. You look nice." She said, blushing slightly. She sounded much more elegant than usual, which made me doubt it was even her. But it had to be, surely?

"Becky?" I asked. She laughed happily.

"Of course it's me N. Don't you remember?" she said.

I shook my head at her, which made her smile dissapere, "No, I don't think I do. You are not the Becky I remember."

"No you are quite right N. I am not the Becky you remember. I am Princess Becky. I chose to live with you in your castle under Ghetsis's care. You are Lord N, and together we rule Team Plasma, and I am safe from my brother. Isn't that what you want N? Us to be together? Me to be safe?"

I stepped back. This wasn't Becky. Her voice sounded so emotionless, unlike the usual Becky which was so full of life and energy. She reminded me of my father, of her brother. I didn't like it.

"N. Surely you want me to be safe? Why don't you just go to Ghetsis? I will come with you. We can be together. Safe. Do what's best for you. Best for both of us."

I couldn't do it and closed my eyes, hoping this was just a nightmare. She was safe yes, but she wasn't the Becky I was friends with.

"No, this isn't best for me or you. I won't go to Ghetsis."

I opened my eyes and no longer was I in a ballroom, but in a world that looked dark and gloomy. I soon realised I was in a graveyard. But why?

I began to walk along, trying to figure out why I was here. It wasn't until I spotted a familiar name on one of the graves that I realised why I was here.

I walked up to the grave, shock on my face.

'Alder Adeku, ex-champion of Unova.'

I paused at the grave. Alder was dead? How?

I began to read the names on every grave I saw, hoping to not come across another familliar name.

'Cilan Dent, ex-gym leader and 5 star Pokemon Connoisseur.'

"Cilan too?" I whispered to myself as I continued to read the graves.

And then I saw 2 names I really didn't want to see here, next to one another.

'Touko White' and 'Becky Starlight'.

At the sight of these 2 graves, I fell to my knees in front of them, not sure how to react. Why? Why were these here? Why had they died?

"It's a shame they all died, isn't it N?" I heard someone behind me say. I didn't even have to look behind me to know exactly who it was, so I just stared

"You killed them, didn't you?"

"No I didn't N... it was you?"

"How?"

"Because you didn't do what was best for Becky. If you had just come back to your castle to take your true destiny... I wouldn't have let Galactic kill Becky and those who tried to save her."

"So I assume Lucas survived that crash as well?"

"Yes."

"So you killed Touko why?" I spat, finally looking into my fathers eyes is disgust.

"Because I still needed you back. So after you had lost everything, you came back. Depressed. You have a choice N." he said, "Go with me before all this happens, or after all this happens."

He began to fade away before my very eyes.

"I suggest you make the right one if you want to be happy. I am only thinking of you son." he said.

"WHAT SORT OF FATHER WOULD DO THIS SORT OF THING?" I shouted at him in rage, tears finally falling down my cheeks.

"One that cares only about 1 thing N. I'll leave you to figure out what that thing is."

At those last words, he dissapered before my very eyes, leaving me kneeled down in the dirt ahead of what would happen if I chose to not go to Ghetsis. He had obviously found a way into my brain. Any minute now I would wake up from this horrible nightmare and be safe somewhere, Becky still alive and safe near me. For how long though? How long did I have until this became reality? Knowing how impacient my father was, not long.

I might as well use the remainder of this dream to decide what I was going to do?

Make Becky live in misery somewhere until all the happiness and purpose of life is drained from her and she becomes as emotionless and uncaring as I once was this time last year?

Or let her enjoy her last few weeks alive, until the life was drained from her by her brother's revenge?

I couldn't let her die, but I couldn't let her suffer...

Why was the world so grey for people who deserved a brighter life?


	22. Return to the Wishing Tree

**Chapter 22**

**Return to The Wishing Tree**

***Becky's POV***

I woke up to see Cilan sitting on the floor leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. I couldn't remember what had happened shortly after N, Cilan and his brothers had arrived to rescue me, though I remembered this room. Alder's guest room.

"Cilan, wake up." I said, walking over to him and gently shaking him awake. At first Cilan moaned and tried to slap me away.

"Cilan wake up!" I laughed.

He must have figured out it was me, because he instantly woke up at that point and looked at me with a startled yet overjoyed look on his face.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." he laughed, "Surprised you got out of bed with no problems to be honest. Nasty fall back there you had."

I tilted my head at him, confused by what he had just said, "Nasty Fall? Cilan what the hell happend, did I walk off a cliff or something?"

"More like driven off a cliff..." he muttered, but loud enough for me to panic.

"DRIVEN OFF A CLIFF? WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO ME?" I screamed.

"Becky relax." Cilan said. I noticed Alder sneak into the room when he had heard my screams, followed by Riolu who instantly ran over and hugged my leg when he saw me.

"Maybe we should explain." Alder said to Cilan.

"Yes," I said picking up Riolu and sitting on the bed I had just woken up from, "please enlighten me on the tale on why I was apparently driven off a cliff and lucky to be alive."

Cilan and Alder looked at each other, not sure what to say.

Well... this was going to be interesting.

After I was told the whole story, I used Alder's bathroom to have a shower which I needed after being hurled off a cliff at a high speed apparently. I somehow managed to untangle all the knots out of my hair after constantly brushing and scrubbing with shampoo. As I got dressed, I paushed in mirror and looked at the scars and rope burns I had got.

My brother would pay for this.

I walked down the stairs and saw Cilan and Alder eating cereal with Riolu in the front room. I looked round confused.

"What's up Becky?" Alder asked.

"Where's N? I thought he would have been the first to see me." I said.

Alder just returned to eating his cereal suspiously, while Cilan and Riolu looked at one another, not sure what to say. This worried me. Had he been hurt in the fall? Or worse? They were hiding something, I knew that.

"Cilan? Alder? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happend to him. N is alive and well... for now anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my heart now pounding in fear. What had he done?

"Becky," Cilan said, "I think it's best you hear it from him. He told us he would wait at the Wishing Tree for you. I don't know what that means or where that is, but he said you would know."

The Wishing Tree. I remembered it well. It was one of the first places I had shown N. I had finished it the day I met him.

"I am not going by myself. Cilan, will you come with me? I'm... I'm scared to go alone." I whispered. I was scared if I took one step out of that door alone, my brother would be there waiting for me with a shotgun aimed at my head or something.

Cilan nodded and put down his cereal on the coffee table.

"Of course Becky, let's go."

"Should I wait here? Maybe you should talk to N alone." Cilan asked. We were near the Wishing Tree, but I didn't know why Cilan didn't want to be around me when I was talking to N. But I respected his wishes and told him it was alright, and warned him if I screamed his name, I would probably need help. I looked back at him, before following Riolu to the wishing tree.

At first, I didn't see him sitting up in the tree sadly. But when I saw him, my worries dissapered and I could only think about him.

"N!" I shouted up to him. He looked down at me, but didn't move. He didn't even smile. I began to climb the tree to be next to him, leaving Riolu to watch from a distance. Why didn't Riolu want to be near me either? What was going on?

"Room for one more?" I asked as I pulled myself up on the same branch at him. N still didn't react to me being here, "Hey come on N, don't I even get a hello? I did somehow survive being hurled off a cliff after all, despite the odds. I thought you'd be happy."

"I am." was his only responce, his voice sounded empty as he still refused to look me in the eye.

"N?" I whispered to him. Something was wrong, maybe this was why both Riolu and Cilan didn't want to come, "N what's wrong?"

N sighed and finally managed to force himself to look at me, and I noticed tears in his eyes as he hugged me tight.

"When you went down the cliff in that truck... I thought I was never going to be able to see you alive again. It scared me shitless Becky. I... I was so scared." he sobbed into my jacket sadly.

"N, I'm ok. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm going to be alive for a long time."

Me saying this made him sigh again as I wiped his tears with the back of my hand.

"You will Becky. Don't worry." he said, "I will make sure of it."

He hugged me again tighter than the last time, as if it was the last time we were going to see one another.

"Hey, we're still going to protect each right?" I asked him. He released his grip from me, and I noticed he was holding that wierd rubix cube thing that I had noticed dangling from his pocket several times before.

"I don't need protecting anymore." he muttered, his voice sounding empty again.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be protecting you." he muttered. He slipped the rubix cube into my hand, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was so stunned, I barely had time to stop him from jumping out of the tree and walking away from me.

"N? N come back!" I shouted. When he didn't stop, I jumpped too and went to go follow him, when someone grabbed my sleeve and stopped me.

"Cilan? Cilan let go." I told him.

"I thought he would tell you, but I guess he left it for me to do." Cilan said.

"Tell me what? What are you guys on about?" I was so confused. I desperatly looked back at the bushes N had walked through.

"Becky... he had a dream. He seems to think Ghetsis managed to get this dream to him though." Cilan said.

"Ghetsis? What did Ghetsis say to him?"

"That if he didn't give himself up, you would die. And not just you, but Touko, myself and Alder. But once he realised we would all suffer, he wanted to leave before it was too late. In return of handing himself over, Ghetsis would force Plasma to stop looking for you."

No... he couldn't do this. He couldn't do this. Not after all we had been through together.

"We have to stop him. It's a lie. Doesn't N see that? Why didn't you convince him not to do it?" I asked him angry at him.

Cilan just stared at me sadly, "We tried. Even Alder tried. But N refused to listen. We know it's a trick, but if we tried to stop N from going, things would just get bad. He's going to kill us anyway. I know that. But N doesn't realise that."

"Maybe I can convince him? Please before it's too..."

I gasped as I saw Zekrom fly over us.

"...late." I whispered the rest of my sentance when I realised he was gone. I had no idea where he was going, but he was gone. And not coming back.

"N!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me, "N COME BACK! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

I collapsed to my knees and held the cube he has slipped into my hand close against the cheek he had kissed. It was all I had left of him, next to the memories we had over the week.

"Becky..." Cilan whispered.

"Cilan. Don't leave me. If we are going to die... I don't... I don't want to die alone."

Cilan just pulled me back to my feet and hugged me.

"Of course Becky. I won't let them kill you. I promised N I would protect you, and now I promise you." he whispered.

I looked at The Wishing Tree sadly and thought of N.

I planned to find him.

I planned to rescue him.

I loved him.

And no evil organization could stop that.

**Well that's it. I love how I said I was going to end it in 3 chapters, but then they would be extreamly short chapters so... **

**But don't worry, no way am I leaving it there. I am not that cruel, to you and myself. I love writing this too much. So I hope you stick around for the sequel to The Wishing Tree. It won't be called The Wishing Tree 2, but it will state it's the sequel in the summary. Or look out for my penname. After all, I do have a lot in store for Becky, N, Cilan, Touko and Alder, so you deffinatly want to stick around to see what that is. :D**

**As I am writing this, we have hit 1000 views of The Wishing Tree, which has made me happy to know that many people have read (or attempted to read) my story. I only write to fill the spare time I have you see, though I do wish to improve my writing skill so I can maybe publish a book in the future.**

**Thanks for reading guys :D xxx**

**Becky**


End file.
